


Genuine Beauty: Klaroline Canon-ish Drabble Collection

by Klauscarolove



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klauscarolove/pseuds/Klauscarolove
Summary: Klaroline Drabble Collection: Close Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon-ish, Canon Universe....... basically if they are vampires in the drabble, it will go here.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 62
Kudos: 110





	1. Tik Tok, Kol Gets Clocked

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt Requests:
> 
> "Really just anything about Caroline getting along with the original family and like Klaus getting annoyed cuz she spends more time with them and he doesn’t like sharing her"
> 
> "Drabble of how Kol and Caroline get along and annoy the hell out of Klaus"

Klaus was upset. 

He had been incredibly busy in the last few months, dealing with a faction of what Caroline deemed ‘original groupie vampires’. They were in Marrakesh, Morocco where a group of their followers thought it possible to recreate the magic used to create them 1000 years ago.

It was a lot of work, assuring the security of his family. Him and Elijah had been in constant affairs with these vampires. Was it so much for him to ask that when he was home, in their beautiful and colorful alcove, that he got her all to himself? He didn’t think so.

But, apparently it was. While Elijah supervised the witches’ contact with the Jinn, Klaus had hoped to spend the day with his favorite blonde and yet here he was, sitting alone in his study.

When he had returned to the ornate property earlier that morning, he found Caroline and Kol laughing raucously on the massive turquoise sectional in the sun room, holding their phones in their hands as tears of joy streamed down their cheeks.

He had called out to her, hoping to have her company in the shower to reach, uh, places. She distractedly looked back and said “Uh huh, I’ll be up in a minute.” 

He scowled at that and trudged up the mosaic staircase.

After his lonely shower and an hour or two of sketching, he was irritated and decided he would seek her attention yet again. Using his senses to locate her in the grand home, he found his two blondes in the tiled courtyard, facing Caroline’s phone which was propped up on the tree hugger bench. 

Rebekah and Caroline’s faces made distinct, caricature-like motions while their arms moved sharply and symmetrically. He was both shocked and slightly aroused when he saw Caroline caress her sweet ass very sexually, and then do a move that was usually reserved for their bedroom. 

“Rebekah, that’s not how you throw it back! I thought we talked about the back movement!”

“I’m bloody well trying, shut it!”

“We have to redo it! Megan Thee Stallion would never approve of your half-assed throw back!”

“Well, “Megan Thee Stallion” can shove it! I think I well know how to seduce a man!”

“It’s not about seducing, its about bragging and showing them what they can’t have. It’s about being a _Savage_!”

Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, not so secretively watching the ‘throw it back' how-to Tik Tok Caroline found for her earlier.

“Well, love, I certainly hope I am allowed to ‘have it’.” Klaus sauntered into the room, ready to take his girl away and have her do…. _that_ …. on his lap. 

“Hang on, we have to get this first! Rebekah is so close!”

“I’d really rather not have to see my baby sister moving like that, sweetheart.” He reached out to take her hand. “Come, let’s be alone.”

“I swear, just one more take!” Caroline pleaded as her and Rebekah lined up to do the dance again.

It was not, in fact, one more take. Growing bored of his strange combination of blue balls at seeing Caroline dance like that, and disgust at seeing his sister dance like that, he stowed away to the west sunroom to check in with Elijah.

Today had not been his day. Nor was the next day, it seemed.

Klaus had Caroline to himself through the night, but he had expected to wake up with her in his arms. He had hoped to repay her for all the _throwing it back_ she had done last night. But when he awoke, he was alone in their bedroom, the white drapes blowing softly in the hot breeze.

Making his was to the kitchen, he found Rebekah and Caroline directing Kol. Caroline stood next to him moving her body while Rebekah stood in front of him, moving his arms this way and that.

“No, you nit! You don’t punch your bloody head, you bump it with the heel of your palm!”

“She’s right, Kol. And you’re rolling your body just fine but your hands aren’t rolling fast enough.”

“Oh, darling, it’s no surprise that this body rolls like a dream.” He winked cheekily at Caroline.

“Hardy- har. I’m less than a tenth your age, you should be agile enough to dance to Doja Cat, Kol. Stop messing around!”

His Caroline, ever the head cheerleader.

“Caroline my love, so nice to find you in the company of my siblings and not in the embrace of my arms this morning.” He called her attention petulantly.

“Sorry, I wouldn’t have left but I heard the song and just knew these two were butchering it! Here, try this whipped coffee! Doesn’t it look like peanut butter?!”

He rolled his eyes dramatically as he approached her. “Can we please go. I’d like to go to the market with you today.”

“Okay, we’ll leave just as soon as Kol gets the dance right.”

Kol smiled like the Cheshire Cat at that. “Damn, Nik, looks like I’ve forgotten all the moves. Let’s start from the top, shall we?”

That bloody prat, he’d skin him in his sleep. As the three got lost in their routine, Klaus wandered off.

Later that day, when he was off painting to relieve some of the frustration, he received a text from Caroline. 

_Finally._

He was well done with his siblings commandeering her time. He would never admit to his jealousy but he wanted all of her attention all of the time. If anyone ever dare call him needy he would have their heart in his hand.

Opening the text, his excitement was short lived when he read the strange words.

**Mon Trésor** _1:47 pm - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Would you still love me if I was a worm?_

**Klausy- Kins** _1:47pm - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - …..Beg Pardon, love?_

**Mon Trésor** _1:48 pm - - - - - - I mean, If I was turned into a worm, would you still love worm-me?_

What the bloody hell? 

He flashed through the estate to find the little gang of children snacking and lounging.

“Oh Klaus, good! Did you get my text?”

“Caroline what on earth are you talking of, turning into a worm? Is this some sort of strange magic??”

“No. I just mean, like, hypothetically, you know.”

Kol was near bursting in the corner as he fought laughter. Klaus was irate. He threw his phone down on the plush cushion by her and walked out of the room as Kol finally exploded.

“It’s only a question, dear brother! No need to be so serious!” Kol taunted after him.

Caroline threw a nearby pillow at the younger Mikaelson, “Zip it, Kol!”

It was later in the evening, Klaus having calmed down and Elijah returning from business, that they all sat cozy around the fire on the west deck. Her feet rested on Klaus’ lap and her back against the arm of the outdoor sectional. They were mostly quiet, enjoying the night.

Caroline caught eyes with Kol and he winked at her, telling her it was time. She opened her phone and went to the Tik Tok Kol had sent her earlier in the day as he brought his phone up, ready to film.

The FaceTime calling sound reverberated around the group, Klaus pausing his ministrations on her feet. Who would be FaceTiming her right now? Hmm, doesn’t really matter.

The sound of her accepting the call reached his ears and then “Yo what’s good shawty, your mans still around?”

Oh god did Klaus see red. His eyes whipped to her so fast and yanked the offending phone from her hand.

He would find out where in the world this fucker was and he would castrate him in the most painful ways possible. That is until Klaus realized it was one of those incessant short videos. 

His face fell from furious to sharp annoyance in a flash. He crushed her phone an tossed it in the fire, lifting her smooth legs from his thigh and dropping them unceremoniously to the couch below.

“Klaus, wait, it was a joke. Klaus!”, Caroline called after his retreating form. “Klaus, I’m sorry!”

Kol was dying on the floor laughing, Rebekah had laughed at first but quickly lost her humor at her brother’s reaction. Elijah leaned against the wall with his whiskey, not believing for a moment that the blonde bubble of love would’ve done something like that to Niklaus, but shocked that she would joke about it.

“Good work, darling. Simply amazing! We’ll have to get him again tomorrow!” Kol clapped for her.

“It seems you have fallen victim to Kol’s unique brand of entertainment, Caroline.” Elijah started.

She looked at him desperately, “I-, it’s just a joke! It’s super viral right now! It was supposed to be funny!” She tried to defend herself, feeling so horrid after doing something to her sweet man.

“Might I suggest making up with him before he destroys 600 year-old mosaic tile work?” Elijah offered. 

She looked around briefly before heading upstairs. 

\- - -

She made up with him for hours upon hours that night, treating him to every pleasure she knew how, and then allowing him to teach her more. She promised to stop using the app when he wanted her attention, noting that it was an addictive little thing. She also refused Kol when he thought up more pranks on Klaus, instead teaming up with Rebekah that week to get back at the youngest brother. 

When her replacement phone came in the mail, she thought one last Tik Tok challenge on her man wouldn’t hurt. 

When he was studying through an ancient Moroccan grimoire that night, she walked out of their marble bathroom in just a towel. He hadn’t looked up from his reading yet, just slightly tilting his head to acknowledge her presence. 

She dropped the white fluffy towel suddenly, letting her hair out of the bun secured on her head. She stood there for all of 2.6 seconds before he had flashed her up against one of their sitting chairs, getting his hands on every inch of her bare skin he could as his lips devoured hers. He came up with naughty little a challenge of his own later that night. He won.


	2. I'll Take You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request Prompt: "Them traveling to Rome Paris Tokyo like either little snippets or like three parts"

**_Rome_ **

They stood in the center of the abandoned Colosseum. She spun around, admiring the mammoth arena with its countless empty rows. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen before, unable to fathom its massiveness.

“Care to give them a show, love” he smirked from behind her.

“Aren’t you funny.” She smirked back at him. 

It was late March, all of Italy was in quarantine. She never thought that this would be an ideal time to travel, but Klaus had different ideas when he had readied the jet last week, rushing her to pack. She argued that a global pandemic was going to ruin her experience.

He had simply booped her nose with his finger, “Au contraire, mon chou. It is rare to have such seclusion in modern times. You’ll get to see the sights like you never could before, the way they were meant to be seen.”

So here they were, and he was right. They had seen St. Peter’s Basilica, the Roman Forum, Pantheon, the Vatican. All of it, and not a tourist in sight. 

They enjoyed espresso and fette biscottate in front of the abandoned Trevi Fountain in the mornings and they lunched on the stranded Spanish Steps or in the silent greenery of Villa Doria Pamphili. They would order out from Otaleg, L’Osteria di Birra del Borgo Roma, Antico Arco, Mostó, anything that struck their fancy for dinner, returning to the villa with bags and bags of food. They’d feed each other, hold each other, love each other, and do it all the next day.

**_Paris_ **

They overlooked a still city, perched atop the Eiffel Tower for _le déjeuner._ He sat on the red gingham blanket, his legs spread slightly as he leaned back on his palms. She sat between his legs, with hers tucked neatly underneath her. She would assemble a combination of the charcuterie and take a bite, judging her creation, before feeding Klaus the other half. 

“I love it here.” She sighed

“Of course you do, it is the City of Light. Yet, somehow, you outshine it.”

She rolled her eyes at the cheesy comment but fell into his arms nonetheless.

The walked museum after museum, park after park, sight after sight; sometimes in silence, sometimes in laughter, always in love. 

He shared his true thoughts on the Mona Lisa, and reminisced on his time with Da Vinci. He remarked that Van Gogh’s ‘The Church at Auvers’, along with most of his architectural paintings, where more noteworthy than his sunflowers and self-portraits.

She listened, never afraid to share her thoughts or comments, never shy to ask a question. They soaked up everything Paris had to offer. She figured he might be right about this pandemic, no way would he have been able to keep her from Champs-Élysées long enough for her to do this proper otherwise.

**_Tokyo_ **

Tokyo, even through a pandemic, was so much fun. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, so culturally different from anything she could wrap her mind around.

She loved how colorful every thing seemed to be. She loved _Hanami_ and _manga._ She even loved bidets, damnit!

She ran him through the streets, pulling him along and finding all sorts of different food stands, all sorts of crazy candies and knickknacks at the quickie marts. 

She loved the city at night, after a rainstorm, when all the lights were lit up but so few people out and about. She loved that smell, that energy. She wishes she could bottle it up and take it with her.

“We’ll come back, you know.” He came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing at her shoulder. “When the world wakes up. When fine dining, and shopping, and partying, and dancing can be done. We’ll do it all over again.”

She turned in his arms, moving her hands to the back of his neck. “Who says we can’t dance here? Right now?”

He smiled at her broadly, holding her hips as they swayed together in the silent streets of Japan.


	3. I Should've Turned My Back On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Request Prompt: "Klaus and Caroline smut against a wall during 4x18 after she screams "I should've turned my back on you ages ago" because the sexual tension is just-"
> 
> Warnings: Smut, nsfw, oral, dirty talk

“I should’ve turned my back on you _ages_ ago!”…………

The tension between the two supernaturals was sharp enough to kill, so why did he feel like kissing her?

They both breathed harshly, looking fiercely into the others’ eyes. She wanted to hit him, to push him, to hurt him like he’s hurt her.

He was so angry. He needed some way to focus the energy. If not, he may accidentally kill the bratty blonde.

The crack of plaster cut the tension as he slammed her against the nearest wall, slating his plump lips against her soft ones. He had a hand on her jaw and another gripped in her hair, pulling sharply to control her movement.

God, she could kill him, but kissing him felt _so good._ She should be running, and kicking, and screaming, and slapping. Instead, she touched the bare chest that had taunted her all day.

Her touch was intoxicating. He was obsessed with it, wanting her to feel him, wanting her to know that he was _the_ alpha above the rest. He was _the_ most powerful being. He would dominate her if she let him.

His cool sweat against her hand was so enticing. The feel of his muscled torso was enough to have her wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders to explore there. Her thighs were clenching, desperate for friction.

He ripped them apart, hoisting her left leg over his right arm, hooking her knee up. He pressed his hips deeper into hers, feeling the hotness emanating from her core. He was ravenous for her.

She was pushing back against him, gyrating against the growing bulge in his jeans, desperate to get friction on her center.

He moved his free hand down to her hip, pushing her away from his junk and pulling himself away from her. “Look at me, Caroline.”

Her eyes were closed, she couldn’t bring herself to face him, to face the consequences of her actions. He wasn’t having it, he moved a hand back to her blonde locks and tugged sharply. 

“ _Look at me_.”

She peeked her eyes open, looking into his hungry ones.

“You want this, don’t you?” She tried to look away at his words, ashamed of her desires, but he gave another harsh pull of her hair.

“You want _me._ Isn’t that right, sweet Caroline? You’ve hidden from your desire for so long, but all this time, you’ve wanted to fuck me.” He licked up the side of her hot face, biting harshly at her ear as he hissed, “You’ve wanted to _be_ fucked by me.”

It was a statement, not a question. And who was she to try and deny? She should be horrified, scared, but her pussy was drooling in her jeans. He was attacking her neck, bites and licks that would’ve marked if she were human.

“You think I haven’t smelled you before? When we were left alone at Whitmore, or moments at that insufferable pageant. You think I don’t smell your arousal for me?”

She melted a little more at that, trying to be embarrassed as she thought of all the times her mind wandered when he was around, but too worked up to be.

“Do you know what it does to me? To know you want me so desperately but to be unable to claim you, to give you what you need?” He finally, _finally_ gave a small thrust toward her hips. She’s never been so desperate for someone. 

“Look at me, love. Look at me and tell me you want this. Let me give you what you need.”

She was a goner, she’d never live this down anyways so she might as well enjoy it proper. She latched her hands into his damp hair and took his lips with hers. She licked into his mouth, obscenely trying to taste more of the original hybrid.

Her arms came to his shoulder and she jumped, his left arm quickly catching her other leg as he boosted her into his arms.

Gods, did she taste good. He needed this, needed her, just as much as she needed him. His failed attempt at finding some sexual relief with the wolf girl only left him more frustrated. He was esurient for this blonde in his arms, and her alone. He pushed her hips into his erection, his hands grasping at her ass.

“Take off your pants” she commanded. He’d never heard her voice so vicious. He liked it.

“Someone wants to be in charge, hmm? You want to be in control of the world’s most powerful being?” He teased as his lips worked again at her neck, “You love the control you have over me, admit it, you little vixen.” He made clear that he was expecting an answer with a painful grab of her ass.

“Yes, damnit. I want you and I want to fuck you and I want you to make me cum. Happy? Now stop talking and _do it_.”

That made his dick weep in his pants. He put her back down on the ground and took a step backwards, dropping his hands to his belt and unbuckling.

“Strip, Caroline. I want you fully naked.”

She breathed heavy and looked at him for a second before taking off her cardigan and unbuttoning her jeans. She lifted her top above her head, left in her strapless, pink floral bra and pink panties.

“Fuck, Caroline….. I want you so bad.” He nearly whispered the last part, palming his cock through his grey boxers as he spoke.

She looked at him, seeing the original hybrid rubbing himself for her. She felt powerful, and she loved it. Her confidence grew as she seductively took off her bra, tossing it to the side. She caressed her breasts, playing with her nipples teasingly. 

With him distracted well enough at the sight, she took advantage and flashed around to push him against the very wall he had her pinned against moments ago.

“Stay.” she commanded.   


“Yes ma’am” he tried to tease cockily but it turned into a bit of a whine as she sunk to her knees in front of him. “Fuck, Caroline” he tilted his head against the wall desperately.

She palmed him through his underwear, slowly moving her lithe fingers to the waistband. She pulled the waistline outwards and down, letting his member spring out and hit his stomach.

_Woah._

She knew he was the alpha but geez, she hadn’t been expecting him to be _that_ big.

He noticed her hesitancy, smirking when he looked down to see her eyes wide and mouth shaped in an ‘o’.

“See something you like, love?” He teased her, “Or are you afraid?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Oh she would not let him win.

“No, just studying what I have to work with.” She said haughtily, schooling her features into a more nonchalant form as she grasped his thick member and began jerking him slowly.

He wouldn’t take his eyes off of her. He had imagined this very thing many a time and he would commit every second of it to memory. She was shy at his unrelenting gaze but she refused to back down. 

She kissed his hot tip, then licked delicately up his slit. That had him moaning. She kept placing sloppy kisses all over his throbbing erection, teasing him. When he was starting to push his hip forwards she decided to go in for her signature move.

Lifting his piece upwards, she placed her tongue at the very base of his balls and licked a long, firm line up, up, up, right to his leaking tip. 

His legs shook, “Jesus, Caroline” he moaned.

Sucking his red tip in her mouth, she pumped the rest of him with her hands.

She may be young but she was an insecure overachiever when she first started having sex. She _knew_ how to give head, okay?

Slowly taking more and more of his throbbing cock in her mouth, her lips stretched to take him as her cheeks hollowed to please him. She bobbed up and down on his length, preparing for her next move.

He was in bliss. He hadn’t expected her to be so willing to suck him off in the first place, and he certainly hadn’t expected her to be this good. He knew he’d have to end this soon, but dear god he’d have to have her again. Someway, somehow, this couldn’t be the last time he had her mouth.

Lost in his pleasure, he wasn’t expecting it when his tip hit the back of her throat as she forced her face farther down his cock.

“Bloody hell, Caroline!” He shouted out. Fuck, she was _good._

He pushed his hand in her hair and pulled her gagging mouth off of him, pulling her to stand. He caught her lips with his and licked at her teeth. After a few more seconds of making out he flashed them over to his grand piano, forcefully heaving her body on the expensive instrument.

“You’re a naughty little thing, Caroline.” He kissed her mouth sloppily, “I love it,” He ripped her panties down her legs, “Let’s see how much you enjoyed that, shall we?”

He moved his right hand down to her pink pussy, feeling her wetness. “Gods, you’re soaked. You like being on your knees for me, hmm? You like sucking my cock, Caroline?”

“Unf, yes” she moaned out, writhing as he circled her swollen clit with his rough middle finger. 

He was attacking her neck again, moving his lips down her divine collarbone to her perfect breasts. He caught her nipple in his mouth and sucked and swirled his tongue. He let off her right nipple with a pop and moved over to the left, picking the abandoned bud with his free hand.

“You have such perfect breasts,” he took their fullness in his warm hands, squeezing the flesh together, teasing her pink nipples, smothering his face in the ample globes. 

He kissed and licked his way down her toned torso, spreading her thighs to accommodate his broad shoulders. Finally he made it to her bare mound. He inhaled obscenely, making her blush and close her knees.

“Ah, ah, ah, Caroline. You don’t get to hide from me. Look me in the eyes.”

She opened her eyes and met his cerulean ones. Without breaking eye contact he licked a broad striped up her slit. Her eyes rolled back in her head with how hot it was. 

Tyler and her rarely did this. He had no clue what he was doing and she was too embarrassed after attempting to teach him once.

Klaus _knew_ what he was doing down there. She fantasized about this many times but the reality was so much better.

He circled his tongue around the hood of her clit before licking the pink bud directly, causing her to spasm. “Oh, god,” she bit her lip to catch her words.

“Don’t hold back, Caroline. Let me hear you.” He commanded against her pussy, “Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

She obeyed him. Calling out loudly as he licked into her opening. “Yes, yes, oh god!”

She gripped his hair rough as he tongue fucked her. Her nipples were hard as rocks as she played with them. She had never cum from oral before, but god she was about to.

“Oh, god, Klaus. Mmmm, I think, I’m- I’m” She was flushed and desperate now.

He hummed into her pussy deeply. He gently shook his head as he pushed his tongue inside her pulsing slit, his nose and stubble moving against her clit.

“Oh fuck, unngh” she came hard against his face, her thighs trapping his head. That was the best orgasm she had ever had.

Before she had come back down to earth, he replaced his tongue with two long fingers and hooked them against her front wall.

“Shit, shit, I’m-,oh-, I-, I-“ she came again, abruptly and intensely. Her legs shook in the air, her muscles spasmed. She pushed Klaus’ shoulders away, begging for a break. She couldn’t take any more.

“Fu- Fuck, wait wait, wait!” She begged him. He removed his fingers from her creamy pussy, sucking her juices off of him.

“Mmmm, absolutely exquisite, sweetheart.”

She couldn’t even comprehend him just yet. She was still catching her breathing as he slithered up her body and kissed her quivering lips.

They made out slowly as she returned to her body. She had her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders, enjoying herself.

His length throbbed between them, begging for some attention.She reached down to stroke him between their bodies. He really was big. She wasn’t 100% if she could take all of him.

“We’ll go slow love, you’ll enjoy this, I promise.” He said softly, sensing her need for reassurance. She nodded, making eye contact with him.

She aligned him with her core, rubbing his head against her sensitive clit and jumping slightly at the sensitivity. He was coated in her juices as he slowly pushed into her. 

She moaned loudly, he grunted at her tightness. He had to control himself, he wanted her to feel only pleasure. He wanted her to walk away from this addicted to the pleasure only he could give her. 

“Fuck Caroline, you feel so good.”

“God, so do you. You’re so thick.” She mewled.

Fuck, if that didn’t swell his ego and his cock. He started to slowly speed up, the sound of their sweaty hips meeting getting louder and louder. 

Before long the entire piano was shifting with their bodies, her pussy drooling onto the lacquer black surface. He couldn’t have cared less about the piano, but grew irritated with its movement as it pulled Carolines sweet pussy away from his hungry cock.

He flashed them over to a wall, still powerfully pumping into her. Gravity forced every inch of him into her.

“Oh my god, unf, it’s so deep.” She panted as she leveraged her forearms on his shoulders to bounce on his cock. Leave it to her to try and take control when he as her pinned to the wall with his cock and her ass in his hands

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, moving her body up and down on his dick. 

Fuck, he was close. Judging by her high pitched whines and raunchy moans, so was she.

“Are you gonna cum, Caroline? I can feel your pussy fluttering around my cock. Are you gonna cum on my cock?” He panted in her face.

“Oh god, yes, I’m gonna cum!” She yelled out, so so close to the edge.

As he felt his orgasm approach, her vice-like walls started gripping him even tighter. “Fuck Caroline, your pussy is so good!”

“I’m gonna cum, you’re gonna make me cum!”

“Say my name, Caroline. Who’s making you cum? Who?!” He demanded, pounding into her hard as his hand reached for her engorged clit.

“I”m-, I’m cumming! Oh God, Klaus, Klauusssssss!”

Hearing her shout _his_ name when she came pushed him over the edge. “Fuck, yes, Caroline. Fuck!” He grunted.

His face fell to her shoulder as he continued pounding into her, riding out his orgasm as his cock continued to pump his seed into her.

When oversensitivity took over the both of them, they stood there motionless for a long few minutes. With his face in her neck and her forehead against his temple, they breathed heavily until they calmed down. 

Fuck, maybe this was a mistake. But she couldn’t help herself. He was so infuriating and so hot and she was so worked up. She had wanted this for longer than she’d ever admit but now it was done and she had to face the music.

She pushed him back and let herself down. Avoiding eye contact, she quietly collected her clothes and dressed. 

It was obvious, her regret. It pissed him off to high heaven but he couldn’t blame her. He supposed all he could do now was give her the privacy she most likely wanted. He gathered his things and left the room.

  * \- -



It was two hours later when he hung up the phone. He was happy Elijah was returning. They had the cure, Silas would be taken care of. His mind would be safe from him. But not from his blonde, not from the spell she held him under. 

He would never be able to forget today, never be able to forget the pleasure they gave each other, the soft way she held him when they were done. They didn’t speak a word of what had happened afterwards. But when he had expected her to run, she had done the opposite and asked for rags and supplies to clean the blood and other substances from the room. She was a marvel, his girl.

“I used all your bleach.” She walked into the room, wiping her hands on a rag.

“Hey!” He caught her toned arm in his large hand.

She looked at where their bodies met, as if his touch alone appalled her, as if he hadn’t touched all of her just hours earlier.

“Thank you, for helping me.” He spoke humbly and eyed her in slight wonder.

She breathed, clearly struck by his unusually kind and soft behavior. “Yeah.”

“What happened today,” he continued, “It’s between you and I alone. It will _stay_ between you and I alone.” He reassured her. 

He was enraptured in her as they shared a heavy eye contact.

“Well, if you need anything else…..” She smiled so brightly at him, “Don’t call me. I have a prom to plan.” She ended, shoving the rag into his chest.

He loved that smile, it seemed to rub off on him as his own cheeks dimpled. He felt an odd sort of apprehension at her leaving. He couldn’t let things end like that.

“Friends, then?” He practically begged. How was this baby vampire able to reduce him to a mere boy, stumbling over his words?

She stopped abruptly. She slowly looked behind her shoulder, clearly mulling over his request. 

When she finally looked at him she smirked in a mirthful sort of way for a moment, and then she walked out of his home, out of their little moment in time.

Cheeky little thing, her.


	4. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Request Prompt: Klaroline 4x17 doing the expression triangle and he tends to her expression triangle 😂😂😂😂 With absolutely no interruption from Stefan please and thank you.
> 
> Warnings: Cunnilingus, sexual tension, dominate personality, masturbation, dirty talk, blood play

“Someone’s been skipping their Geometry classes.” He smirked and grabbed the metal ruler and sharpie, “There are actually two places where the third massacre could be.”

He finished drawing and brought his cocky gaze and prideful smirk up to her.

“Well, you didn’t let me _finish._ ” She smarted back to him.

He silently gasped as some blood rushed to his dick.

_Oh, I would always assure you finished, love. As many times as your body could take._

She was looking at his wide, Phthalo eyes; seeing them darken into a Prussian Blue as his breathing became irregular.

Her mouth was parted, one eyebrow slightly cocked. 

This baby blonde vampire appeared to be sizing him up. As if _he_ were the prey.

He desperately wanted to make the move, but he knew she despised him at the moment. If he pushed her any further she may never treat him to her good graces again.

Like the enigma she is, she astonished the hybrid when she broke their tension filled reverie.

“That’s not nice to do to a girl.” 

Delicately, so slight that even the original hybrid could barely catch the motion, she raised her arched brows in challenge.

She’d be the death of him.

“My apologies, love. Perhaps I need a refresh on my manners.”

You know what? She had been having a hell of a few weeks now. And she was irritated. And tired. And _horny._ And not only did Klaus light her fire every goddamn time he was around, he sent away her boyfriend who she could usually use to try and smother some of those flames.

He owed her, so she had no shame in doing what a woman deserved.

“I’d say so.” She said matter-of-factly, leaning further into her arms on the desk, looking up at him through black lashes, “Now, why don’t start with a real apology?”

His dick was fully erect now, he knew it and he knew she knew it. Their bodies were only two inches apart at their closest point, now. It wouldn’t be hard for her to flick her eyes down for a millisecond and see the straining of his poor zipper. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Forbes.” He talked slowly, annunciating the words around his thick accent, “For having interrupted your…conclusion.”

His eyes flickered quickly across her form, hungry for the delicious woman in a way he had never hungered for woman before her. “Let me acquit myself.”

She pushed herself off the desk, separating them. “I’ll let you try.”

That was all it took, he had her slammed up against an overcrowded bookshelf in less than a second. Knick knacks and baubles crashed to the ground around them as their supple lips crashed together.

She had his head in her hands, her fingers yanking through his honey curls. His found purchase at her hips, fingers bruising the muscled flesh.

He was captured by her. She kissed him like she had been wanting to for so long, since that night they sat on a bench in the cold.

She pushed him back roughly, her breathing ragged as she regained her composure. He was ready for her to slap him, to deny him and deny her desires for him. 

Instead she sauntered back to the desk, sliding her round ass onto the wood. She didn’t care when a few pens and various paper fell off as she lifted her left leg up, putting her foot on the surface of the desk and leaning back on one palm. 

She sat there, legs open, using the resting bitch face she was told she had to mean-mug the hybrid. He stood still on the other side of the room, drinking in her movements, smelling her sweet arousal, waiting for her green light.

“Impress me.” His eyes flashed amber at that. 

He’d do more than impress her. He would give her everything, he’d lavish her in so much pleasure she finally felt pain.

It was his turn to cross the room now, taking slow deliberate steps across the old floors and musty rugs, hollow thumps coming from his movement. Finally, he stood in front of her challenging stance, looking down into her stimulating eyes.

Saying nothing, he took off his jacket to reveal the dark cotton top he wore beneath. He slung it behind her onto the chair without breaking the eye contact or the silence. 

“Kneel.” She squinted her eyes: a minuscule thing as if to test the waters, to see what this powerful supernatural would really do at her request. No, her _demand_.

As slow as ever, he kneeled before her, one knee meeting the rug below followed by the other. He hadn’t touched her yet, she hadn’t told him he could. 

He was surprised to find he liked this dynamic. A lot. He was always the dominating being, he always wanted it that way. Gods know he had dominated his last little fling, the poor wolf girl leaving bruised and abused.

Something about this tenacious blonde had him eager to please. The idea of Caroline dominating him, well his cock has never been so hard. He’d wank to this memory often, if she decided to never let him have the real thing again.

“What do you think I want Klaus?” She looked down at him, still nonchalantly leaning back on her hand. 

He smirked devilishly up at her, not giving her an answer.

“You’ve been irritating me all day. You can’t seem to keep that mouth shut for anything. Not even when I’m trying to do serious work and figure out this Expression Triangle stuff. Don’t try to get quiet now. _What do you think I want_?” She finished forcefully.

“I think it would please you if I tended to _your_ Expression Triangle.” That self-satisfied and teasing look was still on his face.

She shoved her hand in his hair and tugged at his curls hard. “Say something like that again, and you’ll never get the chance.” She was unamused at his salacious attempt at humor.

“Yes ma’am” he waggled his eyebrows once. He _loved_ her like this. 

“Shut up, and take off my pants.”

He reached his strong arms out and found her waistband, enjoying the soft skin he found exposed there.

“ I said take off my pants, I didn’t say you could touch me freely.” She bit out at him

“My apologies.” He answered as he continued to the jeans she wore, unbuttoning them sensually.

“Seems you’ll have even more to make up for now.”

He removed her pants, sliding the denim down her legs and to her ankles where he paused to remove her socks and shoes before leaving her bottom half in just undies. As he did so she had removed her jacket, leaving her peasant blouse on.

Her legs deserved to be immortalized in every medium possible; marble statues, cement prints, sketches, acrylics, watercolor, charcoal, pastels, oils— what have you. He decided he’d start them in watercolor, to get the exact delicacy of their peach-hued porcelain, as soon as he returned to the mansion. It wouldn’t do to forget the three freckles on her right ankle, or the curve of her calf, the shapeliness of her thighs.

He looked back into her eyes. She was ethereal. Her nipples poking through bra and shirt, her cheeks flushed, her panties damp. Gods he loved this, but he didn’t know if he had enough control to contain himself much more.

“You may touch me, now.”

He got his hands on as much of her porcelain skin as he could. He caressed her legs as he kissed the insides of her knees. His hands rounded her firm hips and felt her ass, the ass that had tempted him oh so many times before as she sassed at him day in and day out.

Much to her surprise, he started moving his lips and hands downwards. He kissed from her knees to her shins, ankles to the tops of her feet, all the way to her red-tipped toes. His hands followed his lips as he worshipped the perfect girl in front of him.

“Klaus,” he looked up from under his lashes, “Enough, you know what I want.”

She was wet, and achy, and she needed some relief.

“Do I, Ms. Forbes?”

She wasn’t playing his games though. “Put your lips on my pussy and make me cum.”

His smirk dropped as the wolf came out to play. He grasped both knees and pried them further apart, staring at the baby blue panties covering her pretty pink sex. He brought his face closer to the delightful lace and inhaled her scent.

The poor things didn’t stand a chance when his teeth latched on and ripped them to shreds.

He licked a ravenous stripe up her slit, his tongue starting wide and ending pointed at her clit. Her head fell back as a wanton moan fell from her lips.

He sucked on her clit and moaned, causing more pleasure to shoot up her spine. Pulling off the pink bud with a pop, he moved down to her flooding opening. He lapped at her shiny labia, sucking the hot flesh between his plump lips before plunging his tongue into her sweet pussy.

He loved her taste, wanted so bad to enjoy her sweet and tangy pussy juice with the flavor of her dark and aromatic blood. God, her blood. If he had known it would be like a drug to him he would’ve bitten her a long time ago. He wants to bite her now, to take his fill as he fingers her, but he wasn’t in charge. Not today.

“Yeah, yeah that’s it, mmmmm” her eyes were closed, focusing on her pleasure as her legs sporadically tightened on his shoulders. 

He would eat her out for eternity if she let him. The devil on his knees, pleasing his angel however she wished. 

“Fuck, Klaus! God, yes.” She kept panting out, breathing fevered.

“Mm-hmm. Mmmmmm” he hummed against her sensitive flesh, forcing more and more pleasure into her. He was trying to reign in his control, to wait for her say to do anything else. But he couldn’t, it was just too good.

He slid his big palms higher up her thighs, to the crook between her thigh and center. He stretched his large thumb over to tease her clit and her hips bucked wildly, her pussy gushing more fluid.

He replaced the rough pad of his thumb with his wet tongue again and moved his hand south.

Without warning, he shoved two long fingers into her hot cunt.

“Unf, Ugh, fuck!!!” Her hips had flown off the desk, her back meeting the grimoire beneath her, her fingers tugging harshly at her own nipples through clothing. “Jesus, Kl-, Klaus!”

He continued pumping his fingers into her juicy pussy. “Fuck, Caroline, you’re so responsive.” He was awed at her body, at her return to his pleasures.

“I-, I didn’t say you could do that.” She retorted, still laying on her back with her eyes closed.

“You asked me to impress you, Ms. Forbes. And Impress you, I will.” He leaned in to taste her sweet clit some more.

“God, listen to you Caroline,” he added a third finger, stretching her wide and sending her flailing again.

“Listen to how wet you are for me, how your pussy just drools.” The obscene squelching was loud to say the least, she was dripping down her ass onto random paperwork below. She heard his heady groan as he started at her center.

“Oh god, are you hard from this Klaus?” She attempted to regain some control. _She_ was in charge here, not him.

“I’m surprised I haven’t busted this bloody zipper, my cock feels like iron.” He continued his ministrations, using his thumb to play with her clit.

“You’re doing so well, maybe I’ll let you touch yourself.” Her words had them both groaning, the filthy offer heightening the fire.

“Is that what you want? To jack yourself off while you eat my pussy?”

“Mmm I’d love to. It won’t be the first time I wank my cock to you, Caroline, but it will be by far the most gratifying.”

“Oh God!” She groaned.

He used his free hand to clumsily free his cock, “You love that, don’t you? It makes you so hot to think about me pleasuring myself, wishing it was your hand, your mouth, this delightful cunt instead of my fist. Oh fuck, Caroline!” He moaned out as he finally got his palm around his aching member.

He pleasured himself while he ate her out and continued fingering her with the other hand. She was so close, she had almost cum a few times already and she was done dangling on the edge. He felt her pussy throb madly and with three fingers inside her, he plunged his fangs into the juncture between her thigh and core, his lower fang just grazing the hood of her clit. 

She came, and came, and came. She was silent, save for a minor few clicks and croaks from her throat. Her back was arched so obscenely, her hands grasping at anything they could find, anything to give her a tether to her body and the physical world around her.

He continued to drink from her and jack himself. That was bloody well the hottest thing he could ever recall seeing. He loved giving a woman a silent orgasm, giving her so much pleasure her vocal chords couldn’t seem to create sound. Caroline was magnificent.

Removing his fangs and his fingers when her pussy finally let up enough for him to get them out, he delicately caressed and pet her core to help her down from the heights she was stuck on.

He breathed deeply, her blood spilling from his lips and dripping down to his shaft, mixing with the precome. He looked at her pulsating opening, her creamy juices, her ruined state, and sped up his motion.

“Ugnnf, fuck yes, Caroline.” His hand was rapid on his cock, now. His eyes clenched shut.

Caroline pulled herself up from the desk, sensing how close he was to his finish. She looked down on him for a moment before dropping to her knees in front of him and placed her hand on top of his. 

He startled briefly before allowing her to take control of his pleasure. She sped her fist up, her velvet palm covered in her own blood and his precome. His sweaty forehead fell to hers, his eyes still shut as he chased his relief. He was on the precipice, ready to come apart, as she moved her head to sate her last desire, biting into his silky neck. 

He _roared._

His teeth dove into her carotid artery, taking as much as she would give to him.

Cum, so much cum, splashed from his tip. It coated her palm and stained their shirts, some reaching high enough to hit her décolletage.

They drained and fed each other for a full minute and a half as they tried to recover. They retracted their fangs at almost the same time, keeping heads cradled in the others’ shoulder, catching their breath.

She was the first to speak. “Alright, you’ve impressed me enough. I’ll forgive you for your attitude and that heinous triangle joke.”

He chuckled wholeheartedly at that, “If anyone has well impressed today, sweetheart, its _you_.”


	5. Eternal Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Requests
> 
> 1)Can I ask for a klaroline promt where Caroline is also an original vampire as well as Niks wife and the Mikaelsons all treat her like family? Perhaps one where she gets in trouble and they all come and save her?
> 
> 2) Ok so like how about Caroline is taken hostage by some people to get back at klaus and the whole Mikaelson clan shows up to save her (excluding Finn and Freya)
> 
> Warnings: This is a darker drabble. Allusions to rape, non/con, dub/con and graphic violence. Please read at your own risk!

It felt like they had been running for an eternity, her and her family. It was hard, frightening, and seemingly endless. But it didn’t matter, she’d do anything to stay with her siblings and her husband. They were creatures now, never to truly fit in again, never to have anyone close with them except for each other. 

Her and Niklaus were set to be married on a late fall day, they would spend their first frost together and she would be with child by spring. Instead, she met her death on a sword and woke up in the bloody arms of her fiancé as he begged her to drink.

It was instead an mid summer evening that they married; the golden sun spilling out over the plains, the purple dogwood painting the most beautifully serene landscape for them. Elijah had married them in a brief but heartfelt ceremony. 

She cared not for fanciful ceremonies and displays, only for the blonde man who stood in front of her. The man whose eyes shown with tears as he professed his undying and unending love for her.

It had been a few years since that perfect day. They had made their way to the old world, where simple living wasn’t a option. You were either a starving peasant, indentured servant, or a noble. It was a clear choice for the family, how they wanted to live.

Niklaus met the young man, Lucien, who took them to his place of hire to meet the owners of such wealth. He had taught them how to be, how to act, what to do and say, even how to dress. He was a nice man, easy to trust.

It was by his direction that Caroline was to act as another sister, and not wife to Niklaus. She was outraged by the thought but the lad had told her it was the safest way, that if either of them were not available to the courts than they would be written off.

She hated it, had cried and thrown fits, had run off and nearly killed a hunter in the woods. Niklaus had found her and attempted to stop the madness, but he got lost in his own bloodlust. The married couple drained the poor man together, their bloodlust blooming into real lust as Niklaus took her against a tree.

They laid in the lush grass afterwards, her lying onto of his body, his fingers twirling in her hair. “It is necessary, my love. I want to give you more, to give you everything. You will want for nothing ever again. It would kill me to see you treated as anything other than the queen you’re meant to be.”

She nodded against his chest but continued pouting. “You must believe that I would never touch another woman, that you are my only love, the only woman that excites me and impassions me. I could never let another woman lay a hand on what is yours, just as I will slaughter the man who tries to lay a hand on what is mine.” He squeezed her closer to emphasize his words. 

And like that, they were making their way to the grand edifice, dolled up in ostentatious garbs. 

It was intimidating, and the whole family felt slightly in over their heads. They had never seen such riches. The eyes of the court were glued to the brood, excited by new meat in the upper echelon, new people to mingle with, and such good looking people at that.

Rebekah and Caroline had it the worst, being beautiful young women. The courts were fascinated by their blonde hair; Rebekah’s silvery white blonde so straight and smooth, Caroline’s liquid gold locks curled and voluminous. All the men wanted them, which meant the De Martel’s would get to have them. Being the highest of the nobles, the De Martel’s flaunted only the finest of luxuries.

It was Tristan who had taking a shine to Caroline. His eyes had caught her sunshine locks first, when the rest of the men had salivated over her, and then they enjoyed a hefty sip of her bosom as she bowed before him in her green and gold gown.

She was the finest lady he had ever set eyes upon, and she would be his. He got exactly as he wanted. He would request her permissions from her family as a nicety, but he’d have her no matter what.

Niklaus had been livid, ready to kill every pretentious body in the high courts. No rich little boy with a bad attitude and a god complex would ever touch his wife. He wouldn’t allow him to even breathe her angelic air. Lucien and Elijah did everything to get him calmed down, reminding him if he killed the nobles he would never gain the respect needed to enjoy the splendors of Europe proper. 

She didn’t know whether it was her or Niklaus who hated the situation more. Tristan De Martel was demanding. He had never worked for anything a day in his life and he had never been told no. He was so forward with her, it made her blush to think of a man that wasn’t Niklaus making such advances. 

Niklaus had been flirty with her when they had first been together, she always felt safe and so comfortable. He was her protector above all, and when they finally did get to more intimate activities he assured she felt only comfort and pleasures _always_. 

Tristan had known her for only over a fortnight and he acted as though she was a lady of the night, there to be touched at his will.

It started with a hand at her back, leading her through the gardens one day. She had reached out to take hi arm when he, without preamble, simply put his bony fingers just above her waist. She didn’t know what to do or say, Lucien hadn’t mentioned what to do in such a situation. 

That hand at her back often wandered south, far south. She would jump away and remark on the scenery. Finally one day she suggested she take his arm, citing that it was more respectful. He had rebutted but she simply would try to assure she got her hand in his arm before that arm could touch her. 

It worked, sometimes.

Then, it progressed from kisses on her hand to bid her adieu into cheek kisses that startled her every time. It was the second kiss to her flushed cheek that finally had her protest. 

Gently pushing at his shoulder, she began to speak, “Please, my lord, it’s not proper.”

“Who worries about what is proper. We are alone and I am the noblest in these lands.” He moved to kiss her more, forcing her chin to the side as he began to lather her neck. She used a tiny bit of her supernatural strength to shoulder him off and she stepped back.

“I apologize but I do. I know my family would not be happy to hear that I have committed such scandal. I’m sorry my lord.” And with that she sped-walk, nearly breaking to a jog, back inside and into the safety of other people.

She searched and searched to find her Niklaus, feeling ill at the debauchery Tristan had forced upon her. She knew Niklaus did not have the control to keep from killing the offending De Martel, but she found she didn’t care. 

She had spent more time with the despicable man than anyone and would find no remorse in ordering his death. She needed Niklaus to assure her, to replace the offending kisses with sweet ones of his own.

She ran into Finn on her quest. “Finn! Oh thank goodness! Have you seen Niklaus? It is urgent!” She breathed.

“Yes, he has been taken away for a moment with the De Martel daughter. What has you so flushed?” He spoke quiet and calmly.

She ignored her annoyance at the red head who took an interest in Niklaus. She knew they were all merely trying to not draw attention, to fit in. She trusted her Niklaus and couldn’t blame the girl for attempting to woo such a handsome and able man as hers.

“I must speak with him. About Tristan De Martel.”

At that, Finn frowned. “What is this about?”

She blushed, embarrassed. But she would rather tell the whole world what had happened to her in the garden than have to go through with it again. “He- he’s far too forward with me. I don’t feel comfortable with him anymore. I don’t care what lie must be fabricated, I won’t spend another afternoon in his gruesome company.”

Finn eyed her for a long moment, then the hallways surrounding them, before placing a hand on her shoulder and ushering her behind a massive stone pillar.

“Caroline, look. I am terribly sorry for your situation, but we cannot be discovered. This is our chance to live a life we never even dreamed of!” Her face started to fall at his words.

“If you go crying to Niklaus, our cover will be ruined by tomorrow’s sunrise. He will have the entire high court slaughtered before we even had a chance to snap his neck. And he is under such stress already, being the first man Aurora has taken a liking to. The De Martel patriarch has eyes to groom him into his next son-in-law.”

At the information her eyes turned to saucers.

“Please, don’t look at me this way. It will be an assurance for our family in this world. And it will only be for a time. Just, please, don’t mention this to anyone else. It is what is best for our family, Caroline.” He was guilting her now, he was done running and hiding and living so poorly. He needed this, _they_ needed this.

“If it wasn’t you, it would be Rebekah, you know. Would you prefer he spend his time with our sister?”

That was the winning blow. She would say nothing, she simply had to stay quiet.

She nodded then, small tears rolling down from her shining eyes. “Alright.” She whispered out before leaving him there in the small alcove, rushing to her rooms.

  * \- -



“Are you alright, Caroline?” Rebekah asked her one night as they made way back to their rooms after dinner. “You hardly spoke at supper, you have seemed off this past fortnight.”

“Yes, yes, I am fine. I am just, uhm, missing Nik.” Caroline jumped, her fingers had been pulling at the blue thread fraying on her sleeve. Rebekah smiled sadly at that.

It was true, she missed her husband dearly. To keep up the ruse they had been separated save for group affairs. 

He had snuck her away to a hidden part of the castle, a place the red head had shown him, to steal a few kisses nearly a week ago. He had noticed her different demeanor but assumed it was because of the space. They only enjoyed seven or so minutes when Aurora came around looking for him. It nearly killed the Blonde when she had referred to it as ‘their spot’ and forwardly put her arms on her husband’s shoulders.

As for Tristan, he was as forward as ever. She constantly had to find ways to move her body away from his to sniff a flower, enjoy the view, feel the drapery, anything.

“I know it is hard, I’m sorry you both have caught another’s eye so quickly. But we only need a few more weeks, I’m sure.” She offered Caroline as much comfort as she could before taking the left hallway to her chambers.

Caroline walked slowly to her’s, entering the poorly-lit sitting room. She walked over to the back wall and rested her body against one of the window sills.

“I shall have many a dress sewn for you in blue,” a voice sounded from the dark bedroom entrance. She jumped in fright. “No color suits you more”

Tristan appeared from the shadows. He was in her rooms and they were alone. Oh god, she wasn’t safe. “Of course, I’d have to assure the cleavage was opened more. Breasts as fine as yours must be on display for me.”

She flushed at his words. He stalked her like prey. She may have to kill him tonight. As he approached closer, she readied to attack before vervain ropes tied her rapidly from behind. Her flesh sizzled as his hands came to her cheeks. He forced her face to his and kissed her savagely before snapping her neck.

  * \- -



She awoke in a small, cavernous place lit by torches. She was tied harshly to some sort of board, her flesh still sizzling as the vervain ropes and vervain-soaked wood ate at her.

She had been stripped of her outer gowns, left in minuscule cotton covering. She couldn’t breathe, she knew what was coming. She wishes she could die, would rather that fate than the one about to meet her.

He stalked up to her from the other side of the room. “It was a test in patience, not simply ripping those underthings off of your supple flesh and ravaging your lifeless little body.” He smiled sadistically, “But your rather smart tongue does things to me, I am sure to enjoy it more while your mind is present to experience every. Fun. Moment.”

She wishes she had the time to tell Nik how much she loved him one last time during their stolen moment last week. She hopes this doesn’t ruin him, what is about to happen to her.Hopes his rage won’t blind him. Would he resent her, would he no longer want her knowing another man had her? 

Tristan approached her with _was that a whip?_ “There is nothing more sensual to me than the screams of horror from a woman, begging me for reprieve. To feel such power over another being, and one so special as you, pleases a man in ways you cannot imagine.”

She saw his _pleasure_ rising in his trousers as he spoke. She wanted him to stay away from her, she wanted him to die, she wanted oh so many things right now but she would not get her way. Not here, not tonight. 

He was looking at her body with a nasty sort of hunger, she felt so sick and disgusted by this monster. As he continued palming his dick and fingering the whip in the other hand, she spit at him, reaching his shoe.

He looked at the offending mucus, smiling like the joker as he leaned down to scoop it up out of the dirt, and put it to his tongue. “Now now, little girl, don’t waste it. In my experience, you’ll need all the spit you can make if you don’t want it to hurt.”

“You are a sick fucking cow.” She spit again. “You are nothing but a cheap brute!”

His smile dropped as he cracked the whip across her skin, leather licking from her right cheek, across her chest, and biting into the skin at her left hipbone.

She howled her pain into the walls of the chamber. She cried at it, wishing the sting would go away as it reverberated in her body. She thought of Niklaus; of all the times she had found the sliced skin under his vests, all the times she cleaned and bandaged his lashes in the creek by their village. She cried for Niklaus; for the pain her love had to face at the hands of his father. She couldn’t be there for him then, and he couldn’t be here for her now. 

He approached her and took a long lick from the top of her bosom, up her neck, her cheek, to her ear. “You are nothing but a dirty whore. Scum beneath my shoes. I will fuck your disgusting cunt until its ruined for all other men. And then, I will debate whether to kill you or sell your nasty body to a brothel to be abused by dirty pricks, day in and day out.”

Hot tears hit the pain at her cheek. The vervain was slowing her ability to heal. She was a monster but still not strong enough to escape the disgusting whims of a heinous man.

“They’ll kill you, my family. They will end your pitiful existence in a way that will make even this look tame.” She threatened.

“If that is so, then we will have to make sure to set the bar high tonight.” He raised his brows and he forced her thighs apart, forcing his body in between them.

“You are a silly little freak,” he rubbed his erection against her core “I will ban them from the courts after I have a taste of your sister.” He continued dry humping her, moving his hands to expose her breasts.

“They have no power here.” He spit before a voice stopped his movements.

“That, Tristan De Martel, is where you are wrong.”

Tristan pulled away, looking over his shoulder at the offending voice.

“We have power you can’t even begin to fathom.”

  * \- -



Rebekah knew Caroline wasn’t telling her something. They were true sisters, she would never _not_ tell Rebekah something. Even when Rebekah begged her to, like when she had to hear the details of her and Niklaus’ wedding night.

After nearly an hour of tossing and turning in her bed, she grabbed her robes and made her way to Caroline’s chamber. She knocked for a bit before entering at no response. She flashed all over the room, finding no Caroline. 

Staying quiet as she could, she made her way to Niklaus’ rooms. Perhaps she had stowed away to see him in the night. She didn’t find any signs of her there, either. She knew the men would still be up at this hour, drinking and maybe gambling a trifle. 

It would be uncourtly for her to be wandering the halls at this hour but she had to find her sister. She slipped down the stairs quietly and entered into the quiet parlor room which shared a door into the men’s study. She listened intently to catalogue who was in there. 

_Court men, about eight of them, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol._

So Caroline wasn’t with any of her brothers, that meant there was a problem. 

“Is Tristan too good for us, or is the man a lightweight?” One chortled. The group was clearly drunk, raucous laughter making it hard to decipher one voice from another.

“Hush, hush. He is a good man.” _Finn,_ “It seems he is quite taken with dear Caroline.”

“He’s probably ravaging that tight little blonde right now! The bastard gets everything!”

The laughing was cut short as she heard a chair scratch the floor harshly.

“Watch your tongue.” _Niklaus_

“I’m sorry, I know they are your sisters, but those blondes are _tempting_.” These men must have death wishes

She heard a small rustling and a placating tone.

“Niklaus, calm down, _please” Elijah,_ “You would do well to not speak of our sisters in such a manner. They are ladies of the court and will be respected. It wouldn’t take much to have you escorted out of the club after your lecherous words.”

There were murmurs of apology and awkward coughing.

So Tristan wasn’t there. The man lived for a party, he would never be the first to bed. She flashed, fast, to where she believed his room to be. She caught sound of the red headed little nit in one of these vast rooms, so she knew he’d be around here. She silently checked every suite for sound, movement, smell, anything. Tristan wasn’t here.

Something was wrong. Deathly.

She found Lucien out back in the servant quarters and pulled him from his rest. “Caroline is missing. Tristan isn’t with the other men. Where is she!?” She demanded as they stood out in the cold.

It was dark but with her vampire sight she saw the young man’s face go whiter than the moon.

“Oh, n-. You’re sure she isn’t wandering? Isn’t off somewhere?” She hit his arm hard at that.

“NO. You’ve put us in this situation, you encouraged her to take up with that scoundrel. Now, Where. Is. She?”

He swallowed thickly, thinking for a moment, before grabbing her arms and booking it to the main house.“We must be quick, we need your brothers.”

The pair stood outside of the study, Rebekah staying hidden as Lucien readied to open the wooden doors…

“Excuse me! I am sorry to interrupt at such innocuous times but it is an emergency.” Lucien spoke. The men were astonished at the boldness of a laborer.

“It appears that Lady Rebekah has fallen severely ill. She has asked for her brothers.” He was looked at in question, the court men not sure why the Mikaelson men would be summoned in such an event. A lady’s maid would be more appropriate.

“Yes, of course.” Elijah began, “We used to have to entertain her as a sick child, I am sure she is just looking for our entertainment and sympathy now.” He tried passing it as a bit of a joke.

He had been itching to leave these men for a while now, uncomfortable at their talk of Rebekah and Caroline, and worried that Niklaus would snap at any moment. Besides, for Lucien to interrupt at such a time meant it was at least somewhat urgent.

As himself, Niklaus, and Kol stood and made their way to leave, Elijah looked back at a still sitting Finn. “Brother, are you not joining us?”

Finn didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he was enjoying himself and he knew that whatever ruse this was couldn’t be worth leaving for. Rebekah couldn’t get sick, she was fine. 

“I see not why she needs four of us. Best not crowd a sick body. I volunteer to stay back. Wouldn’t want to waste such fine wines.” He lifted his glass at Elijah as the other men cheered him.

With a fleeting look at the eldest, the brothers left with Lucien.

Once into the hallway, with doors shut, Rebekah shot out and began near hysterics.

“I’m done with these games. Lucien! Done! What have you done?! What has _Tristan_ done?!”

“Come now, Bekah, what has you ruining our fun tonight?” Kol teased.

“Rebekah, please, calm down. It wouldn’t due to wake the house.” Elijah calmed her.

“What do you mean, Bekah? What’s happened?” Klaus asked her, his worry mounting.

She looked to him then, knowing telling him would both hinder and help them, what with his temper. “I-, it’s Caroline, Nik. She was acting so strangely and now she’s missing. I’ve checked the whole place for her!”

Klaus saw red, deeper than the color of the wine he had been drinking. “What. Do you mean. She’s gone? Where did she GO!?” The veins blooming under his eyes.

  
“I don’t know, I don’t! Tristan, it has to be him!” She cried.

Klaus whipped around and had Lucien by the throat against a wall in seconds. “This is your fault, this bloody ruse was your fabrication.”

Lucien choked as he tried to supply answers. Elijah and Kol worked together to pull Klaus away from the man.

“Speak. Or die.” Klaus’ vampire features hadn’t receded. Lucien was terrified but spoke.

“I don’t know, not for sure. But Tristan, h-, he gets what he wants. Always.”

Klaus fought his brothers for freedom again, ready to kill.

“I, I may know where he’s taken her but I’m not completely cert-“

“Take us! Now!” Klaus snapped.

They followed behind Lucien, making their way to the basement and then, somehow, even lower. They walked and walked and the Mikaelson’s fury grew. The rage was the only thing covering up their pure worry at Caroline’s predicament.

“Tristan is a dark man, he hurts people. He likes to hurt them, purely to cause them pain. He has no motives, just a desire for entertainment. He sometimes takes workers down here to abuse, or worse.”

Klaus beat the stone wall hearing that, rock cracking and falling around their feet.

“Tell me, little Lucien, why you then thought it a strategic plan to pair our dear sister with such a sadistic man?” Kol asked, his tongue a razor blade against the air.

“I I just, you” Lucien was floundering, feeling like he had four sharks at his back ready to swallow him whole. 

A piercing scream shot through the tunnel.

Lucien was suddenly alone as the supernaturals scraped to find their family. Door after door, tunnel after tunnel was searched as they navigated the vast catacombs. That’s when Elijah caught a voice in the drafty air.

“ _If that is so, then we will have to make sure to set the bar high tonight._ ”

Tristan.

“ _You are a silly little freak, I will ban them from the courts after I have a taste of your sister. They have no power here._ ”

“That, Tristan De Martel, is where you are wrong.” Elijah spoke calmly as he busted open the entrance into the room. “We have power you can’t even begin to fathom.”

Caroline couldn’t believe it, couldn’t process the voice she was hearing. Her mind must be creating scenarios to get her body through such torture. It wasn’t real.

Kol, who had been closest to Elijah during his search, came first. They were both disgusted at what lie before them. To think what would have happened, what already _had_ happened to their sweet sister, it really could inspire sickness in even a being that cannot get sick.

“I must say, Tristan, it doesn’t surprise me that you resort to forcing yourself on women. You’re really not a charm to be around.” Kol knew how to get under people’s skin in a way others didn’t

Tristan was well and truly pissed, all the hormones and psychosis in his body, he was ready to kill.

The brothers flashed their vampire features, knowing the scumbag was no match. Tristan had lost ability to move in shock and fear. A wet spot grew on his pants as he stared at the creatures.

Before the brothers could pounce, before Tristan could properly step away from the battered blonde, before Rebekah could find them, before you could blink, Klaus appeared from what seemed like thin air. 

He held the back of Tristan’s neck as he beat the man’s skull into the stone walls. Again and again and again, thwack, thwack, thwack. He was beating the man to death in such savagery it made the onlookers queasy, but somehow it wasn’t enough. It never would be. Nothing could alleviate the sheer rage in the Original.

With every hit, every push and pull of his neck, Klaus poured such hatred, such filth, such crude nastiness from his mouth. Threats and promises about what he’d do to Tristan’s dearest Aurora, how he’d sully the De Martel name, squander their businesses, anything, anything, anything. There wasn’t enough pain created by the maker to make this bad enough.

He never tore into his neck. The thought of this man’s blood on his tongue, in his veins, it made Klaus sick. Made him want to kill the man all over again. He wished he had savored the kill more, he also wishes he had made it even more swift.

During the heinous beating, Rebekah had pushed through her two brunette brothers and had covered Caroline’s Chest. Kol moved around her to begin the painful process of unroping her. He burned his knee on the board Caroline was tied to and gave Rebekah a look of sorrow. 

She was their sunshine sister, the girl who brought joy and happiness and light to what had been a dark family for a long time. And this pig had caused her so much undue pain. It was like Niklaus and their father all over again; their dearest sibling being tortured in front of their very eyes.

After removing one arm, Caroline’s body slumped and Kol caught her form, moving his hand up to free her other wrist. Elijah helped him.

Rebekah walked behind Klaus, who was still beating a lifeless Tristan against the wall. There was only part of a skull left, the rest ground into the stone. She touched his shoulder lightly, poking the beast. 

His raged piqued as he tore the body to shreds, body parts, flesh, bone, and blood flying across the room. When there was nothing left of the body, Klaus beat his fist into the nasty stone covered in brains and bone and blood. He punched until his hand chiseled down to bone, even through his rapid healing. He was nothing but the rage.

“Nik, NIK!” Rebekah finally pulled him away from the wall but he had her pinned to the opposite wall by her neck. She was gasping for air. 

“Niklaus, Enough!” Elijah pulled him off their sister. He simply pushed his older brother to a wall, moving to punch him. Klaus was a wild animal.

“Nik.” 

_That_ voice. That perfect voice, pitiful and small right now. He stopped what he was doing.

Turning around his eyes fell to his angel leaning to stand with Kol’s help. Her eyes weren’t shining like he loved, her hair greasy and matted. She was wearing next to nothing, and he could see the angry red lash of …… oh no…….

He walked up to her, as slowly and non threatening as possible. He was so soft with her as he lifted his hand to touch her whipped cheek. Tears shone in his own eyes as her own fell down her face. 

He swooped down and scooped her tiny form into his big arms. She hid her face in his chest, soaking his tunic with her tears.

The other three Mikaelsons stood watching. It was Rebekah who first moved, coming around Niklaus’ front and wrapping her arms around as much of Klaus and Caroline as she could. Kol and Elijah followed, the Mikaelson siblings holding their group hug, trying to fuel Caroline with their love. 

Minutes later, when tears had silently fallen from every eye, Klaus moved. “Burn this tomb to the ground. Kill the family. Be sure Aurora gets it worse.” There was no room for other words as he flashed Caroline out and aways to his room.

He moved towards the bed when he finally heard her voice again. “A bath, please. I-“ her voice cracked before she finished, “I can’t stand him on me, I need a bath.”

He summoned hot water for her, and in fifteen minutes the steam bloomed through the bathroom. He hadn’t set her down once as the lady’s maids took trip after trip to fill the tub.

Gently, so gently, he lowered her into the piping water. She made small little sounds, her skin flushing pink as he set her down. He flashed into the sitting room and brought a chair next to the large brass basin.

She wouldn’t look him in the eyes, just stared at the clear water. He looked only at her, memorizing every detail of her as he had done time and time again. 

It felt like hours that they sat in hollow silence. 

“I’m sorry, Nik. This was my fault.” That almost threw him back into a rage. But he knew she needed delicacy and softness from him now.

“How could you possibly think that?”

“I-, I knew what he wanted. He was always too handsy.”

Klaus was stood now, his anger mounting. “What? How could you not tell me? How could you not let me protect you?”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. Finn told me not to-“

“Finn?!?!? This was Finn’s doing? I’ll kill him. He’s not my brother anymore.” He was moving to leave, ready to do god knows what to the oldest Mikaelson.

“Please don’t leave me.” And just like that, ice water snuffed out his rage.

He moved back to her, squatting down by her, calling the side of her heads.

“I won’t, I won’t ever, love. Not ever again. Just, please, tell me why Finn wouldn’t let you tell me.”

“He said it was just part of our ruse and that it wouldn’t last forever. He said you were already under so much pressure with Aurora’s father and I just…. I- I don’t know” More silent tears fell.

He kissed her then, delicate and hard and soft and rough all at once. He was giving every bit of love and strength he could to her in that kiss. Finally he pulled back, but rested their foreheads together.

“Caroline. There is nothing and no one, no goal or prize, no stress or relief, that could ever trump you. You are my very top priority, always and forever. I never want you to hurt, or to exhaust, or to bear burden. You are too light to have such darkness drag you down. Always, _always_ come to me. You vowed it to me, to do so.”

The tears were too strong, all she could do was nod rapidly and hold his so dear, getting his neck and clothes wet. He didn’t care.

After her bath, he lifted her from the water and dried her body for her. He shucked off his wet top and lifted her back into his arms. 

Later they would find that Finn had fled them. The next time they saw him, Klaus daggered him for his mistake that day. But not now. Now, she’d rest.

He held her for hours. She slept in his arms as he laid awake, cradling her and kissing her and protecting her just like he would do, always and forever.


	6. Highly Subjective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble Prompt:
> 
> Klaus being jealous or Caroline being jealous of cami and klaus assuring her she doesn’t mean anything

New Orleans was a fun place for about two and a half weeks. 

When she first arrived, after spending a month and a half with her Hybrid in St. Petersburg to celebrate their long awaited reunion, they had done nothing but party. Introduction after introduction, event after event, drink after drink; everyone knew she was their queen and everyone wanted to impress her, lavish her in what they could. After those two amazing weeks, the shine started to fade.

New Orleans was a hard place to lead, as it turns out. 

As if a werewolf faction, a vampire faction, and a witch faction weren’t hard to please as it were; constant supernatural tourists and outsiders came to disrupt the peace daily. She felt as though there was always a fire needed snuffing, always a crisis needing solutions. The planner in her loved it but the woman, the one who had been left naked and unsatisfied in bed _twice_ after a new drama unfolded that needed immediate attention, she was utterly pissed.

New Orleans had lots of drunks. 

Always. Supernatural and human. They were stinky, and they made the city stink, bad. And almost all of them were completely lecherous and handsy and gross. She had been forced to give quite a few random streetwalkers a lesson in touching women they did not know. _Don’t do it buddy, ever!_ If Klaus ever saw or caught word of these encounters, their obituary always ended up in the Sunday paper. 

New Orleans was muggy as hell. 

The damp air caused her usually perfect curls to bloom into a wild mane of gold. She was constantly clipping it up and off her sweaty neck, constantly felt as thought her makeup was just a little smudgy, constantly felt like her clothes were never truly _dry_. Klaus told her he loved this look, the wild hair and darkened eyes made her hotter than the air. She’d scoff at him and roll her eyes. _Yeah right, smooth talker._

But, New Orleans was home. _His_ home. She couldn’t fathom asking him to leave a place that fulfilled him so much. How could she? 

She had thought about asking him, one night after a lengthy treaty was met between the wolves and the vampires over some dark corner of the city, about them packing up and seeing something new. But then she had thought about his wolf pack, his vampire friends, his loyal witches, his happy family, and felt selfish about considering it in the first place.

It was the next night, when she sat at a packed bar next to her laughing lover, that she worried. 

His eyes were so bright, so _free._ She had never truly seen him this way. He wasn’t being the intimidating original hybrid. He wasn’t being his charming flirty self like he was with her all the time. He just _was_. He was _young._ His laugh started in his belly and reverberated around his being, his mouth open in a smile that outshone the one she saw at the pageant years ago. 

He loved this city, he loved his family, and he loved these people. She knew if she asked him to leave he would acquiesce, but he would always wish to be here. She wasn’t enough, on her own, to keep this marvelous creature entertained and happy. He would resent her after a while, he would lose the light in his eyes and in his soul. She couldn’t be the thing holding him away form where he wanted to be, he’d never do that to her.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she love this city like he did. What wasn’t she seeing or understanding about this place. Yes, it was unlike anything she had seen previously. It was beautiful in a unique way and it was fun and energetic. But she felt like she had left the vacation phase and was in the ‘I live here’ phase. She didn’t mind living in Mystic Falls as a girl, she loved the year she lived in San Diego, she adored the crisp Colorado air for the few months she spent in Denver, so why was she not feeling that same connection in Louisiana?

It was a Tuesday evening that she questioned. 

Klaus had been tied up with the wolves all day and so she had committed herself to finding five things about his city that she, without debate or question, really and truly loved. She had only come up with two — Beignets and Niklaus Mikaelson. She felt a bit disappointed, in the city and in herself, as she nibbled on the warm dough and made her way back to their home.

She caught his smell, spicy and woodsy and sexy as hell, before she spotted him. He stood, observing a street artist, deep conversation with a blonde woman. 

Caroline was a confident woman, she was secure in who she was and she was secure in who she was with. What she wasn’t exactly secure with was the serene look that washed over Klaus’ face as he fondly smiled toward the woman. She stared, for just a quick second, before flashing off the long way home.

She didn’t mention what she saw that night to him. She decided that she was being immature and she wasn’t the same little needy girl from all those years ago. He probably didn’t even know that woman, probably hadn’t spared her a second thought after they parted ways.

It was a Thursday when she met the girl.

She had been off shopping with Rebekah for a few hours, picking up some lingerie that she felt super hot in for their night out. They were meeting up at a bar before hitting the town. 

When Caroline walked in, sparkling red dress hugging every curve of her as her stilettos clicked on the ground, Klaus was sat at a bar with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. _Their Friday night usual._ Apparently tonight that second glass wasn’t for her, because the blonde from the other night was sipping the expensive liquor from it. 

“Caroline, sweetheart, you look divine.” He complimented, standing to kiss her gently in greeting. “Would you like a drink?”

“I don’t know, are there enough glasses?” Subtle, Caroline.

“Something I’m sure we can fix. Caroline, meet Camille, the bartender.” She waved in greeting and sat next to Klaus.

“Caroline, you drink bourbon?” Camille kinda looked at her then, as if to say Caroline couldn’t possibly have the taste for it.

“Yes.” Is all she said, trying to reel in her irritation.

So this girl was a psych major, with a clear savior complex. She knew about vampires _._ She talked to Caroline _about_ Klaus, as if he weren’t in the room and as if she knew him in a way Caroline _just couldn’t._ She went on and on, even sneaking bits of her character analysis of different people into the conversation after the topic had long since swayed to other subjects. 

When Marcel joined them almost an hour and a half later, Caroline was starting to question why she was there. The three chums just chatted and chatted. Klaus’ arm remained around her the entire time but his attention was completely drawn to the other two. He was _fascinated._ She just wanted to go home. They never made it past that first bar that night.

It was a week later, when Caroline attempted to make peace with Camille. 

She asked the other blonde to afternoon high tea at one of the plantation homes outside of the city. She tried to keep the conversation light, to topics not including Klaus, but the bartender was obsessed. She went on about why Klaus was the way he was and why he did what he did. She didn’t know if the girl was trying to assure Caroline that she understood why she was with him, or if she was attempting to prove to Caroline that she was better suited for him.

Either way, Caroline was pretty much done with appeasing this chick. Klaus and her had something no one could match, something no one could understand. Definitely not a freshly graduated psych major who learned about vampires all of four months ago. And look, Caroline loved her man, but he was sure as hell not perfect and this girl trying to constantly write off his sins as someone else’s fault was infuriating and unhealthy.

She was waiting for the check when windows shattered. A group of vampires, not of the city but very clearly old, had attacked and killed every being in the home. The two blondes stood in the middle of the hungry vamps, captured.

The vampires stalked around the girls as Caroline brainstormed. These men were most likely here as enemies to Klaus. _Weren’t they always._ They were much older than she was but if she could get them to face them more, rather than circling, she might have a chance of flashing her and Camille far enough into the Bayou that the wolves would sense them. 

_If we just stay quiet and slowly back up to the wall, they will move to pin us and I can get us flashed out of the back window._

“Klaus Mikaelson, ya heard of him?” Camille spoke

_What was this woman doing? Did she want to get them killed? If these guys were here for Klaus then they found the next best thing. If they weren’t here for Klaus, they found the most desirable bargaining chip to get whatever they were here for._

“He knows me, and he happens to have a bit of a soft spot for me. Harm me at your own risk.”

_Oh if these men don’t murder her, I will._

Caroline was absolutely dumbfounded by the stupidity of the pitifully pretentious blonde.

The men looked around at each other in confusion. “We don’t know who you are, but we’re not here for you.” One of the vampires spoke. Camille’s face fell at that.

_What is wrong with her?_

“We’re here for his queen. For his one weakness, the one woman that could bring the almighty hybrid to his knees.” Caroline’s inhaled, ready for a fight.

The long haired vampire, the one who appeared to be in charge, gasped loudly as blood poured down his chin. His body slumped to the floor a second later. Klaus stood there, heart in hand, looking as calm as ever. 

All hell broke loose as Caroline and Klaus took down twenty or so enemies together. When they were nearly finished, Caroline pulling the heart from the last body, Camille called out over the massacre.

“Klaus, you came, oh god!’ She ran dramatically and collapsed in his arms. She cried into his chest as he supported her weight. 

Caroline was livid at the girl’s audacity.She would’ve killed her right then and there if she wasn’t so concerned that _her_ hybrid was nearly cradling the girl to him, stroking her head, caring for her. 

If anyone —Bonnie, Jenna, April, Elena… hell maybe even _her —_ had tried to run into Klaus’ arms for comfort after knowing him for a mere four months, he would have laughed at their weakness and maybe even killed them on the spot. He _still would_ to anyone other than Caroline! 

But here, now? He was apparently a different person entirely. Klaus, the big bad, the man who loved no one, had somehow caught feelings for this human.

Caroline’s heart had gone cold. 

She had actually been dumb enough to fancy herself special, to call herself his queen. Her hidden fears and buried insecurities had been right all along. It turns out she was just another conquest to him. She was challenging prize, now won. She should just leave these two alone and get the hell out of this city.

“Shhh, shh, shh, don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got you.” Caroline was going to retch. 

Klaus had pulled Camille’s head off his chest and was holding her cheek in one hand while he stroked her head with the other. “The night we met, I called you the Brave Bartender. And you are, brave. And so I need you to be brave now.” His spoke with such softness, such delicacy.

Caroline stood with tears clouding her vision. She would leave, the second she could see anything, the second she could assure her pathetic tears stayed in her eyes. 

“I need you to be strong, and I need you to use that same bravery, and look him in the eyes.”

That caught Caroline’s attention. _What?_

Camille was clearly confused too, as Klaus turned her body, her back against his front, as he faced her to the large hole in the wall the earlier vampires had created.

“Look him in the eyes, and beg him to save your life. Beg him to beg me. Tell him to bow to me, if he wants you alive.” Klaus’ tone stayed soft but held a viciously taunting edge to it.

Camille was in shock, she tried to turn her head against his hold on the back of her neck to see his face. “Wh- what are you doing? K-Klaus please. It’s me. Y-You wouldn’t do this to me. Please”

He laughed coldly, “Oh, Camille, how cute. It wouldn’t be the first time a pathetic human fancies herself so special, it won’t be the last.” Klaus directed his words at a furious and fearful Marcel standing outside the plantation home.

“Now, Marcel. You’ve lied to me and betrayed me after I granted you leniency once before. I’ve proven that I am the alpha, that I am the king. And as a good king, I bestowed mercy upon the man who thought himself stronger. But it appears as though history is destined to repeat itself, as I had feared.”

“Let her go! She has nothing to do with this! Nothing!” Marcel yelled.

“Yes, you’re right. But, you see, I have lied awake in the past year thinking of the pain it would be to lose my queen, fearing for every possible ambush, every known enemy. 1000 years on top and only now do I have someone whom I would sacrifice myself for. It is a blessing to know such love, but a curse to protect it.” He preached on.

“I know the pain it caused you, knowing the girl you loved had eyes for another. And not just any other but from the Hybrid who has taken everything else away from you as well. But that’s just the thing, Marcel, isn’t it. You would have had none of it if it weren’t for me.” He had started tauntingly light, but ended darkly.

He harshly pulled Camille’s head to the side, facing Caroline. “Look at her,” he commanded in Camille’s ear. “You are responsible for those tears, so I find it only good natured to assure you of a few things.” He brought his intense eyes to Carolines shining ones then, speaking directly to her soul. 

“You, Camille, are nothing. You could never be her. She is ethereal. Stronger and _braver_ than you could ever pretend to be. Human or vampire, you are worthless to me, nothing but a pawn to be played and a casualty to be thrown away. You fancy yourself a character analyst yet know _nothing_ of me. No one, _no one,_ could know me, could understand my darkest parts, like she does. You’re _pathetic”_

He ripped her body back towards Marcel “Now, you’d best hope your dear Marcel is beseeching enough to please me.”

Camille was crying, bawling and begging through sobs. Begging Klaus, begging Marcel, and God. A jumble of words spilling from her mouth. 

Marcel Stared for a very long time, weighing his options. He hated Klaus to his core, and all things said and done he didn’t truly love Camille. At least not yet. 

“I’m sorry, Camille, I really am. But I will never bow to you again, Klaus”

Klaus smirked darkly, moving to kill the shaking blonde in his arms, before Caroline stopped him.

“Wait!”

Klaus looked to her, angry at Marcel and hungry for a kill, upset at the interruption.

“You’ll kill Marcel no matter what, we both know it. As you should. He has wronged you- he as wronged _us_ on multiple occasions.” She stepped towards him slowly then. 

“But Camille doesn’t deserve to die. Please, I’m asking you, don’t kill her.” He stared at her deeply, his eye twitching ever so slightly as he contained the bloodlust. 

“Fine,” he finally surrendered to her wish. “Elijah!” He called out.

In a flash, Eljah held Marcel’s beating heart in his hand as the body slumped to the floor. Camille screamed again and fainted to the ground. Klaus took one look down at her, kicked her body off the foundation of the house and to the ground below, and asked Elijah to take her back to town and have her compelled. 

They were alone and so much had happened in the past 20 minutes that she was still reeling. He was cautious to approach her. 

He had almost killed the insolent bartender the second she begged for him when he showed up today. When he could sense Caroline’s heartbreak he had to use every ounce of his control not to comfort her. He found that he was scared in this moment, scared that he had ruined everything with his scheme.

“I want to leave New Orleans.” He didn’t really know what he had expected her to say, but that wasn’t it. 

“I like it here, but I don’t want to be here anymore. I feel like I don’t belong here, not really. And It kills me because you love it here and you’re clearly happier here than you’ve ever been and I don’t want you to resent that I’m taking you away and you don’t have to come but I love you and I want to be with you but I don’t want to stay here and there’s still so much to see in the world and I fee-“

“Hey, hey,” he grabbed her shoulders at her slight breakdown, wiped some of the small tears from her cheeks.

“Caroline, you must know that it’s you. You must. This happiness, this carefree feeling…. Its because of you.” He had to reassure her, had to prove to her that he had never had this, not without her.

“My family lived here happily once, but not in happiness. You, Caroline, you are my happiness. You make all the things I feel like I’ve ever wanted click together. I have my family, and I have loyalty, and a kingdom. But it doesn’t work without you. It all crumbles.”

She was looking up at him, her chin still wobbling but her head nodding to show that she understood. 

“Let’s leave, I’ll call to have the jet readied tonight. Gods, I’ve failed my simplest of promises to you. Where would you like to start? England? Spain?” He was holding her hands to his chest and looking so earnestly at her then.

She looked up at him, giving him her first smile of the day, “What about Rome, Paris, and Tokyo?”

He smiled that smile again, the one that radiated through his entire being. The smile that she wished she could immortalize like he could. She decided she’d just have to learn to paint, to paint this face.

They kissed deeply then, enjoying the sensations and mumbling into each others’ lips.

“Come, let’s go.” He wrapped her under his long arm, cuddling her close into his body as they left the ruined plantation. “I’d like to make a quick stop in town if that’s alright?”

She looked at him with a furrowed brow. “There’s a painting I’d like to procure. A street artist painted it.”

She hung that painting in their home in Rome. The two painted bodies face away from each other, their elbows linked together at their backs. 

Klaus thought it the perfect representation of the love and balance they had found with each other. Caroline said it was clearly representative of the days she had to pull his arm to keep him from flinging off the edge into murder mode. Art is subjective.


	7. It Wasn't A Choice, But Then It Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Drabble request: Klaus gets really hurt/mad with Caroline because she doesn't put boundaries to Tyler, like she always did with him when she was with Tyler. But now that she's with Klaus she lets Tyler get too close for Klaus' comfort.

She caved.

A month and a half after her college graduation.

He had of course attended the event, never one to turn down an invitation from his blonde, but she refused his offer for dinner. She wasn’t going to let herself be sucked back into his trap. She still had a lot of living to do without him.

But she had kept thinking about him, everywhere she turned! Sometimes it would be a British accent, other times it would be a piece of art. She felt like she couldn’t get him off her mind. 

So then she thought, long and hard. She was smart, she trusted her brain. And if it couldn’t seem to get him out of it then maybe she should trust it.

She was in New Orleans by nightfall, the handsome original picking her up and beginning her tour. She was in his eternal arms by morning, Klaus deeming her his queen and showing her how much he loved her until midday.

They had begun a world tour a month after her arrival, starting with Rome, and then on to Paris, and so on. He was a fantastic tour guide and knew so much history she’d be in awe with him for hours. She loved him like this, reminiscent and relaxed, just enjoying sharing his life with her.

She loved him. _Wow_. That felt good to say. It was like a brick coming off of her chest, everything just felt so right.

Leave it to Mystic Falls to ruin her moment of bliss.

Bonnie had called, crying and desperate over something to do with Expression and Silas’s attempts to siphon her body and her magic. They needed help. _Shit._

She had already told her old friends of her new life when she committed to it. None were thrilled, only some had tried to come to terms with it. So that would be something to look forward to. Not.

When she told Klaus he had immediately chartered a plane, she knew he wouldn’t let her go alone and they were going to need his help. She wouldn’t risk inflating his ego but she loved that he’d do all this for people he didn’t owe anything to simply because he knew it is what she’d want.

He was _hers._

——

She was _his_.

No one else’s, just his and his alone. And he was hers. He found that he like being claimed by his little blonde, for the most part. 

He loved her willingness to touch him, tease him, taunt him, and squeeze him. (He’d been shocked when she had pinched his left buttock that one tipsy night. His shock fell away to delight as he returned the gesture.) He loved the freedom and comfort she felt around him…..completely unguarded and unapologetically _Caroline._

He loved her lavishing attentions, he loved her loyalty, he loved that he was now her first priority. Everything that Mikael had ever promised him he wouldn’t have, everything his mother thought he couldn’t have, everything his siblings had lost hope for him attaining — it was all in his bright blonde beauty.

What he didn’t find particularly savory was this vulnerability, this weakness, that came along with being in love with a baby vampire. He detested that enemies could use her so easily against him. Beyond that, he was wary of the power she could hold over him should she deem it fit, knowing he could never deny her. Terrified at his own fear of her leaving…..a hollow in his chest would grow if he even thought of the day she may consider running from him like his family had before her

It was something he struggled with, years of paranoia and self-preservation telling him to run from it, this enigmatic emotion. But he could not, would never be able to. He was in love, in a way that he did not know possible. So he would face the constant fear of it everyday, just to keep her in his arms.

— —

Mystic Falls was as dull as ever. She hadn’t remembered feeling so _out of place_ here before. But she wasn’t the same Caroline anymore. She was a woman, a queen even, and she was eternally bonded to the most powerful immortal in the world.

She wanted more than Mystic Falls could’ve ever given her, Klaus had shown her as much. But she still had love for her old friends, especially her dear brave Bonnie. She couldn’t leave her alone through this. 

“You seem nervous, Love.” Klaus startled her from the driver’s seat.

“Hmm, oh, yeah I guess I am. A little.” She replied.

“You have no reason to be, I promise you we will take care of this Silas business. He died a human, he cannot be tremendously powerful on the other side.” He reassured.

“Yeah, I know.” She nodded warily and looked out her window.

“Caroline, you’ve done nothing wrong. And you’ve been honest. What’s the old saying? Something along the lines of ‘If they were your real friends they would want to support you.’” He looked at her teasingly.

“You’re right. And I know they don’t like this,” she gestured between their bodies, “But Stefan said he gets it! And Bonnie, well she basically said if it’s best if we don’t talk about it. But that’s something, right?!”

“It will be fine Caroline,” He placed his big palm on her soft thigh, “I will make it so.”

— —

_Bloody hell,_ he wanted nothing more that to turn that car around the second they got into the damned thing. Nothing makes a man’s day like the woman he loves being nervous to have him around her friends. 

He hated that she still cared about their judgement, their opinions on how she should spend her eternity. Never one to admit fright, he had a looming feeling of dread that he couldn’t rid himself of. 

She wouldn’t be so easily swayed by these nobodies. Would she?

He believed she loved him, she showed him every single day in a multitude of ways. But could she love him _more_ than she loved her childhood-friends-turned-supernatural-family-of-sorts? Was he really her top priority? 

His insecurities irritated him, he should be more secure than this by now.

They walked into the Salvatore Boarding house and every eye turned to him. Naturally, he put on his cocky smirk and unabashedly squeezed her closer to his side by the arm he had around her waist.

“Let’s not waste time, now. What is so important, you thought it appropriate to drag us away from the delights of Paris?” He spoke haughtily.

— —

Okay, things weren’t going _so_ bad. It’s generally easier to not hate someone when you have a common enemy and that someone is the oldest and most powerful being alive. She sat next to Bonnie on the couch, sifting through protection spells, while Klaus and Stefan remained by the bookcase, searching for any information on siphoning of a magical body. So no major blowouts so far.

That was until the front door swung open.

“Hey Bonnie, I got your messa-, W-What the fuck?!? The hell is _he_ doing here?Get him out of here! Why would you call him??!” Ah yes, the one person she hadn’t had the balls to tell about her new life….

Tyler looked around the room to find his answer, everyone staying silent as they averted their eyes. Anyone would’ve given a kidney to not be there in this moment, the tension clobbering them. 

Of course, even now, her Hybrid couldn’t keep his gloating to himself

“Well mate,” Klaus said with a serpent’s smile, that evil smile never leaving his face as he walked up behind Caroline and put his hands on her shoulders in a display of possessiveness, “Looks like you’re a bit out of touch.”

— —

He had been delighted the day Caroline had willingly told every last one of her insufferable friends that they were an item. It solidified her feelings, their relationship. He had taken her to the Italian countryside and procured her one of the finest bottles of Italian Red in the world to celebrate.

Turns out their definitions of ‘everybody’ were a little different.

He was irate to discover she hadn’t told Tyler. If he thought rationally, he’s sure his girl wanted to spare the young hybrid’s feelings`. But it was all too easy to draw less innocent conclusions. Was she so embarrassed of him, _him_ , the original hybrid? Was she keeping Tyler as some sort of backup? 

If he had wanted to kill Tyler for his hybrids, he wanted to annihilate the pup at the thought of him holding any place in Caroline’s heart. 

And so he would.

The two hybrids were brawling madly before any of the vampires could even follow them with their eyes. They were tearing up the living room, Klaus taking all of his insecurities and jealousies out on his first hybrid. He caught hold of the scruff of Tyler’s neck, tossing his body into the massive wood bookcase as shelves and bones cracked.

“Stop it! Stop it right now!!” And there he was, the most powerful being in the world bending to his baby vampire’s will. _Pathetic._

He stood still, a cocky look on his face, as he raised his hands in the air as if to say ‘I’m innocent’.

His girl shot him a irritated and slightly nasty look before trudging over to a still whimpering Tyler. She helped him up, assessing his body for serious injury, before flashing off and out of the boarding house with the pup.

He couldn’t believe what had just happened. She wouldn’t, she _didn’t_. But she did. And now he stood here, a rejected imbecile, in front of people who’d prefer him dead.

All he could do was act as if nothing had happened, taking a millisecond to breathe and collect himself. _Caroline loves you, she proves it every single day. She wouldn’t do this!_

He said nothing as he sat down on the couch, reading though another Grimoire.

— —

She was a little ticked. Why did Klaus insist on being so evil to her friends. She just wanted everyone to get along well enough to share a room. 

Okay, so, she should’ve told Tyler, she knows. Or she should have at least told Klaus that she hadn’t told Tyler. But Tyler lost his whole life to Klaus, and she still fell in love with the original, thats the last thing he deserves to hear. 

And Klaus just had to gloat, just had to rub it in Tyler’s face, just had to make the whole room uncomfortable. _C’mon!_

She took Tyler far out into the woods, getting them away from prying ears.

“H-how could you do this Care? HOW?!? You have no idea, h- he killed my mother! He-he- and yOU! You just decided to fuck him?! You’re a fucking slut, you always were!”

She slapped him across his jaw, hard.

They both stood there breathing heavily. She figured it was best if she led the conversation if she wanted it to get anywhere productive.

“First off, I’d like an apology for that. I’m no more promiscuous than you are, Tyler, and never have been. Now, I’m gonna let that slide because I know you are hurting because of me but never call another woman that again.”

He rubbed at his jaw and averted eye contact but said nothing.

She huffed, ready to just get everything out on the table. “Tyler, I’m sorry. Really and truly, I am. I know it’s awful an-“

“You’re right, it _is_ awful. And horrible, and disgusting, and desperate!”

“Yeah, ya know what, so was sleeping with that were-slut! And I forgave you for that, I still tried to be friends with you after you cheated on me!”

Neither said anything.

“Tyler, I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I don’t want you to be friends with him, or even acquaintances. All I want is for you to sit in a room with him while we figure this out. Bonnie has always been there for us, we have to be there for her, no matter our own bullshit.”  


Tyler said nothing but nodded imperceptibly. 

“I don’t know how you’re with him, Caroline. I don’t know how you’ve been able to ignore every horrible thing that he’s done. I don’t know why you choose to still love him. Care he killed my mom.”

“I know Tyler, and I wish with everything in me he hadn’t. But…I-I didn’t choose him.” He looked at her in confusion. Hope swam in his eyes, ready to hear her say it isn’t real.

She sighed before she spoke. “I chose to love Matt, knowing he was still in love with Elena. I chose to love you, even though werewolves and vampires are eternal enemies. I didn’t choose to love Klaus. It was-, it _is…c_ osmic, almost. I had no control, no say. My heart just knew.”

His hope had been shot.

“Please, just until we solve this. Then you never ever ever have to see us again. You never have to see him again.”

Again, no words from her ex boyfriend. He simply started walking back to the boarding house.

— —

They were awfully silent when they returned from their little soiree in the woods. What made him more upset was that she hadn’t come to him upon her arrival as she did so habitually in normal circumstances. No soft touches, no stolen kisses, no plopping down on his lap and chattering. Nothing. 

She had immediately went to Bonnie and asked for developments, not even casting him a wayward glance. He felt the ice fill his veins, a strange sting in his stomach. _Rejection, worthlessness, loneliness._

For hours she kept her distance from him, like she had back before they had gotten together.

Perhaps she was upset, she’d just have to berate him for his indiscretion after they left this place and he’d spend the next three days making it up to her in every position he could come up with. She’d be back to his happy little love in no time. She had to get over this. They were meant to be. He knew it. That’s what he kept telling himself.

_Confidence is the liquor of the fool._

His thin delusions were being torn apart by what was happening in front of his very eyes. 

“Hey, uh, can I talk to you. In private?”

Tyler had asked _his_ girl for a private moment. And in front of him?!?! He’d kill the little prat.

If he didn’t kill himself first, because his girl had just consented to the young lad’s request.

Once again, he was left sitting alone and wondering what his girl had to say to her ex lover.

He’d been hurt, embarrassed, rejected today. He was going to be alone again. That was his eternal reality. This was the end. 

He stood from the sofa, setting the keys to the vehicle on a side table for Caroline, and walked away from the boarding house and his brief affair with happiness.

— —

“I never said sorry for the slut thing. So, uh, sorry.” Tyler said awkwardly.

“Oh, uh thanks.” She hadn’t actually expected him to say it.

“And I guess I never did a great job of apologizing for the whole Hayley thing. I just… I was-… I don’t know, it was just really wrong.”

“It was, but I forgive you.” She assured.

“I won’t ever be able to get on board. But I didn’t like the sounds of never ever _ever_ seeing you again. So uh, if you are still with him next time Mystic Falls rears it’s ugly head you don’t have to worry about me.”

She smiled brightly. “Thank you, Tyler. Really. That means so much to me.” She touched his shoulder with her words.

“I guess I can only hope I find someone I love enough to turn me away from all of my friends and morals some day.” He couldn’t keep that little one in.

She rolled her eyes. “ _Tyler._ You know that’s not 100% correct. And what happened to you handling this?”

“Sorry, I felt like one more was deserved.”

“Fine, jerk.” She teased.

An awkward hug sealed the deal, two exes finding some sort of peace treaty with the new norm.

— —

He had walked the woods for a while, trying to calm himself and clear his head. He wanted to be mad, wished desperately to be angry, waited for a rage to grow. But all that he felt was sad, desolate, alone.

He had what he had been wanting for 1000 years and he had squandered it in less that five years. She was everything to his existence. He had spent a millennia without her and, after getting a taste of life with her, refused to spend another the same way. He had to at least fight. That’s what he did.

Making his way back to the boarding house, he caught a glimpse of his favorite golden curls in a back window.

Caroline.

And Tyler.

Caroline _touching_ Tyler. And a few moments later, Caroline _hugging_ Tyler.

Ice…cold, stinging, and sharp…. shot through his arteries, and the dull ache in his chest bloomed into full desolation.

— —

With the threat of another brawl gone, Caroline felt very good about re-entering the living room. 

She’d go sit right next to her hybrid and tell him that things were all going to be okay and maybe they could pop into NYC for the weekend before returning to Europe in celebration. 

Instead, she found everyone but him.

“Uh, where’s Klaus?”

Everyone shared a look with each other before Stefan spoke up. “He left, maybe twenty minutes ago.”

“Well where did he go?”

“Uh- I don’t know, Caroline. He just stood up and walked out. He dropped his keys on the table.” He gestured to the Mercedes fob sitting on the wood.

“Wha- why? Where is he?! He wouldn’t just _leave_.” Her agitation was showing.

He just shrugged, no clue what to say to placate her.

She flashed out of the house.

“Klaus! Klaus?!?! What’s going on?! Why would you run out on me there like that? What are you doing?”

She’d been shouting into nothingness for almost a half hour, venturing farther into these woods than she ever had before. He wouldn’t abandon her, something had happened. Maybe he needed to hunt? Where was he?!

And just like that, he appeared, flashing a few yards in front of her before slowing to a normal walk to finish the distance.

“I left the keys, you shouldn’t have had any issues.” He spoke casually.

“Why did you leave?”

“Well, I can see when I’m no longer wanted.”

“Klaus, it doesn’t matter what they think. Who cares what they do or don’t want.”

“You, apparently. Now, I hope I haven’t taken you away from Tyler too long, insecure little thing he is.”

“I thought that was why you might be mad.” She slumped. “Klaus I’m sorry I didn’t tell Tyler about us. I’m sorry that I told you that I did.”

“No need for apologies, love. Clearly you both have gotten over whatever was holding you back. Go on, then, I’m sure you two will enjoy a mediocre existence together. Don’t worry, I won’t be bothering you.” He waved a hand in a shooing motion

His words stung her, she visibly flinched back. “Wh-what are you saying to me?”

“You’re free, we’re done here.” He said simply.

“You don’t mean that,” she panicked, flashing up to grab the lapels of his jacket. “Tell me you don’t mean that!”

He smirked and gently unwrapped her clenched fingers, holding her hands in his as he looked into her eyes.

“Why don’t you run back to Tyler, as you’ve been waiting to do, and tell him all about how you got the big bad hybrid to fall in love with you like a pathetic fool.” He hissed.

She reeled back and he dropped her fingers from him. He turned to walk away.

“You can’t seriously believe that. You honestly think there’s even one part of me that wants him?” He stopped walking, against his own will but at the command of his body.

“You are going to stand there and tell me that after everything, _everything_ we have been through, you honestly believe that I want to be with anyone other than you.

She approached his back slowly, her words filled with fire.

“Klaus, I can’t control the way my body acts around you, I can’t control the fluttering of my stomach or the beating of my heart or the happiness in my brain. I feel so-, so _whole_ with you.”

He was turned to her now, staring at her so deeply with painful tears brimming his eyes.

“I didn’t choose to love you, because it was predestined to happen. But I _do_ choose you. I choose _you_ to wake up to every morning, and to travel the world with, and to be loved by.

They were both crying softly now. She had her hands to his chest, desperately trying to get him to understand.

“Please, you have to know. I will choose you until the day I die, and then some. I _love_ you, Klaus. Only you.”

He stole her lips in a passionate and deep kiss. They poured their love into one another.

He was a fool, for loving. But he didn’t choose her, either. It was nature, law, truth. It was right. And no matter the vulnerability, the weakness, the fear. He _would_ choose her.

“Let’s go to New York.” She said with her eyes still close as she pulled away from the kiss.

“Wh-, what?” He said, his brain fuzzy from her touch.

“New York, let’s stop in before we get back to Paris.”

He stood in these ancient woods, his love in his arms with tear tracks still on his face. All he could do was smile.

They walked hand in hand back to the boarding house, entering the room silently. 

“We think we found a way to keep Bonnie safe. We can spell a charm to protect her and her magic. It’ll keep her from contacting the ancestors while she wears it but thats better than Silas getting to her.” Stefan informed.

“That’s great! I mean, not perfect but good.” Caroline said.

“I need your blood, Klaus. I need something strong to spell the charm with.” Bonnie broke in, business as usual.

Everyone stood with held breath, as though they were doubting the hybrid’s generosity.

He said nothing but without a beat bit into his wrist, walking over to the open grimoire Bonnie had been reading from and dropping a good amount into the wooden bowl.

“I believe that to be sufficient.” He said, walking back to his place next to Caroline. 

In the ultimate display of affection, Caroline grabbed his wrist and swiped her finger over some of the lingering blood there. She popped her bloody finger into her mouth and sucked the blood right off. 

“Mmm, I love you.” She said to him, in front of god and ghost and everyone in the room. 

Possession, intimacy, love: she had bared it all. For him.

Every eye went wide, gasp after gasp filling the room. The couple just smiled blissfully at each other.

He kissed her forehead head, “And I, you, my love. Let’s go.”

They walked out of the boarding house, hand in hand, and headed straight to the airport. New York, here they come.


	8. A Perfect Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Request:  
> Hiii! Can u write about the good relationship Caroline's had with the Mikaelson members? **with Kol saying smth like "She's better Mikaelson than you and she's even trying!" To Marcel xD

As a man who has spent the better part of his eternity trying to mend that which a cruel upbringing and a fated curse destroyed, Elijah knew Caroline was different, _special._

He remembers the beautiful blonde from their family ball all that time ago. He had merely deemed her a plaything for Niklaus and vowed to simply assure she was not killed carelessly by his brother’s hand. 

But he truly started to notice something of interest in her when Niklaus started acting very…… _forgiving_. The Original Hybrid had a temper to match his impulse and yet there seemed to be tiny moments of mercy here and there. It was when Elijah caught word that Tyler Lockwood’s betrayal had gone unpunished that the full weight of Niklaus’ feelings for the girl became clear to him.

He was flabbergasted, Niklaus had shown a mercy that he would not even bestow to his own family. 

And then, so soon after such a thing, Elijah noticed the beaded, blush gown worn by one Miss Greta Garbo missing. Rebekah hadn’t been the one to take it…

Only six months later and the Mikaelsons were again leaving the one-pony town they had all grown up in, but this time they had two beautiful blondes with them rather than one. Niklaus chose New Orleans, and so that is where they went. 

Caroline was like the missing piece to Niklaus’s jumbled puzzle. Elijah knew he’d never return to the young and innocent boy he once was, but seeing his dear brother far less murderous, bitter, and cold was everything he’d ever hoped for.

If ever Niklaus’ temper flared, be it an enemy or a troublesome sibling quarrel, no one could smother it faster than Caroline. She was a salve to his wounds and a light to his dark. 

For the first time in 1000 years, they were a family again. And while only three Mikaelsons remained, that blonde fourth piece was the only thing that could keep them together.

\- - -

Rebekah despised Caroline, truly. Some mediocre debutante somehow caught Niklaus’ eye and now _she_ had to put up with her for God only knows how long? 

Maybe she’d admit that it was nice to have another female in a male dominated house, and yes it felt so good to watch Niklaus be chided by her. Caroline had even sided with her a handful of times in whatever arguments arose.

But Rebekah was sure to make it clear they were _not_ friends. She still hated that annoying twit. She’d shop with her, but only to have someone to tell her how good she looked. She’d brunch with her, but only to have someone to vent to. That’s it. She’d _never_ truly be a friend or sister to her.

That remained true, until Marcel…..

Returning to New Orleans had been a mix of excitement and headache. When she had found out that Marcel was alive all this time, it felt more heartbreaking than anything. They had been so in love and she had betrayed her own family for him. He, in return, chose this city over her.

She’d had been dangling Cami in front of Marcel for a few months when he finally snapped at his masquerade ball. 

_Pathetic, Rebekah. That’s all you are and all you’ll ever been. Men don’t love you, they want to have sex with the ‘original sister’ and run. Your brothers don’t want to deal with you and your dramatics, Niklaus prefers you daggered. You’re a disgrace to the Mikaelson name._

She was enraged, yes, but ice shot through her veins. Her every insecurity was being spat right back at her. If she killed Marcel how would Niklaus react? Would he dagger her in rage?

The embarrassment washed over her as the seconds passed until salvation came in the most unlikely form.

_How ironic, a Mikaelson-wannabe calling a true Mikaelson a disgrace to the name. Especially one so laughably out of your league. Talk about pathetic._

Caroline Forbes stood behind them in the vibrant red dress Niklaus had been disgustingly salivating over all night, defending the original vampire who had made the last vestiges of her semi-normal life hell. Rebekah was both grateful and annoyed all at once. 

_What, are you gonna call on your dark prince to come defend you? You’ve really neutered the original hybrid, haven’t you? I thought Niklaus was smarter than to be blinded by some pussy. Women are a dime a dozen, easy entertainment. I’m sure Niklaus will remember that eventually._

With a smirk, Caroline spoke.

_I don’t need his help to bring you down a peg or two, you’ve done that on your own. I’m terribly sorry, Cami, I told you he was no good. Just an immature boy._

Rebekah’s smile grew when the innocent human stepped into the room, her heart could’ve sang when she saw Marcel’s face crumble. Caroline was cheer captain, after all, she knew how to put people in their place.

_Friends_ , yes, the Blonde Original would allow herself to think of Caroline Forbes as a friend.

\- - -

Kol Mikaelson, for all of his murderous psychosis and crazed aggression, was actually a ball of annoying fun. 

It had taken a few months for him to acknowledge the baby vampire as more than just Niklaus’ entertainment of the moment, but things started to change for him as he observed the delicious little blonde. 

She cared dearly about Nikalus, not that Kol really cared. She diffused Rebekah’s tantrums when she could, which had saved him quite a few headaches. She made Elijah more…. young……or at least that was the only way he could think to describe it. And his favorite thing about her? She’d entertain his banter.

He’d mock his siblings and she’d laugh, maybe even toss in a jab or two of her own. He’d tease her and she’d tease him right back. He’d come up with a prank and she’d help plan.

He’d rather die than anyone know he had a soft spot somewhere in his undead body but he liked Caroline. He loved having fun with her and he loved that she made the ever-bickering siblings come together in some form of peace.

He loved that Elijah wasn’t so bloody stuck-up anymore and that Niklaus was no longer such an impulsive wanker. And Rebekah…..Kol loved that Rebekah had a friend that made her feel less isolated in the world. 

His family was turning him soft, damnit. And that is what Caroline is: family.

That was a lesson that dear Marcel must’ve needed help learning. The vampire apparently had a grudge against her after some nasty business with both of the blondes and had decided to seek his revenge. Foolish of him, really, because he had lost his hold over the witches. 

His plan had been derailed before it had taken off and him and his gang had run off with their proverbial tails tucked between their legs.

Niklaus couldn’t focus on anything other than his girl’s safety and comfort so whilst he whisked Caroline home, Kol made sure Marcel learned this lesson.

He sauntered into the gaudy plantation, vampires hanging off of rails and balconies, overlooking the original from every corner. Marcel walked out, word traveling quickly through the building of the younger original’s presence, but the dark skinned man said no words.

“Ah, Marcel. So good to see you. Except I’m lying, really.” Kol smirked out.

  
“Kol.” Marcel addressed calmly, “No one was hurt, nothing happened. What ever happened to no harm no foul?”

“A fair argument, one I would probably utilize myself.” Kol reasoned. “But unfortunately, you’ve threatened my sister. And for all of our faults, us Mikaelsons are a loyal breed.”

“Now, now. If Rbekah has any beef she’d like to resolve I’m sure she’s grown enough to handle it on her own.” Marcel started.

“Correct. It’s Caroline I’m here to avenge. Rebekah can’t be killed, Caroline can.” Kol said darkly.

“Come on, Klaus’ new bed partner? Surely defending his passing fancies is above you Kol.” Marcel smirked out.

Kol was on him in a flash, a hand pushing the younger vampire’s neck against the nearest wall.

“Correct, I’d never lift a finger to defend someone who isn’t my family.”

Marcel looked confused for a brief moment as Kol continued. “Caroline _is_ my family. And being that she is the most vulnerable, I’m exceedingly protective.” Kol hissed into Marcel’s ear.

Marcel simply laughed, not believing the words from the most reckless original. “C’mon Kol. You barely care about your _real_ siblings. I know what it’s like to me an honorary Mikaelson, you rank second string in the loyalty department. She can’t really be _that_ special.”

Tightening his grip on Marcel’s neck, Kol slammed his head sharply against the plaster to emphasize his next words, “Hear me clearly, Marcel. Caroline Forbes is a better Mikelson than you could ever aspire to be. It takes more grit than you have, more loyalty and devotion than you’ll ever know, to be like us. Caroline Forbes is my family. You. Are. Nothing.”

He tossed Marcel to the side like he was nothing, he relished in the embarrassment and shame rolling of of his brother’s old prodigy. 

He should leave, he’s put Marcel in his place, and in front of his minions no less. But as he starred at the struggling vamp, he thought of what it would be like to go back to a time before Caroline.

He thought of a cruel Niklaus, a cold Elijah, a hopeless Rebekah. No. He would not allow his family to fall apart again. 

And so with more joy than necessary, Kol knelt down and shoved his hand into Marcel’s burly chest. He positively revealed in the fear and pain in his eyes as he grasped the heart. Without a breath, he tore the organ from Marcel’s body with a nasty squelch.


	9. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a new chapter, just a drabble i found on my computer that never made its way to my Archive account. This is actually the very first drabble I ever wrote! Hope you like!

It was a warm night, the two lying in bed together, the enormous windows lining the entirety of the far wall were wide open. The cool night breeze was helping to wick away the sweat from their earlier activities. 

Klaus sat propped against the intricate headboard with his long legs crossed under the silk sheet. His attention was captured by the copy of Don Quixote he held in his large left hand, his right idly playing with the golden silk of his beautiful blondes’ hair.

Caroline sat lower on the bed, her curls splayed out on her pillow, as she typed rapidly on her laptop. She was nearly done with the essay for her Eastern Impact and Influence in Architecture course.

They were in Xi’an, a marvel of human construction, where four different dynasties had shaped the landscape. Klaus had taken her there immediately after learning she had enrolled for the course online. They had been there for nearly three months now, exploring something new every day. They ate, they adventured, they documented, and then they did it all again.

Finishing her typing, Caroline closed her laptop and set it to the side. She sighed heavily and relaxed back into the bed. She glanced over at her man, who was clearly still deep in his reading. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through Instagram for approximately two minutes before tossing it to the side and huffing again. 

She was bored. Her mind was still reeling from writing, but too tired to focus on any of the usual time-wasting apps on her phone. Sitting still for a beat, she lifted both legs into the air, staring at her red toes. She flailed the shapely ligaments around for a goofy moment and then dropped them unceremoniously back to the cushioned mattress. 

The hybrid had yet to acknowledge her. She looked at him for a while, her eyes beating into the side of his handsome face. She huffed a final time.

“I sense you are trying to get my attention, sweetheart.” He finally addressed her.

“Well I’d hate to disturb your reading.” She replied, her tone making it clear she didn’t, in fact, hate to disturb him.

Still holding open the novel, he distractedly answered, “Oh, I doubt that very much. Now why don’t you tell me what I can do for you, sweet Caroline.”

“I’m bored.” 

“So it would seem.” He smirked but still didn’t move his eyes from his reading. “Why don’t you text Rebekah, I know she was antsy to get you to Milan. Let her know you’ve almost finished your class.”, he offered.

“I already facetimed with her earlier. She’s spending the night with her new boy toy. She made it very clear she’d be preoccupied tonight.”

“Hmm, well perhaps you can start your next read.” He continued, “I’d recommend Beijing Doll by Chun Sue. It does a marvelous job of painting the realities of life in China for a young girl, oppressed for her sexuality. I’m positive you’d be riveted by it.” 

“Ugh my brain is too fried from writing,” she replied, “but maybe on the plane to Milan next week”, she was going to get her hands on that book for sure.

“We could always revisit earlier activities.” He raised an eyebrow, always ready to make love to her in a new and creative way, always ready to teach her body different pleasures.

She huffed again, rolling her eyes although the idea wasn’t a horrible one. A few minutes passed by in silence as she examined her fingernails, the only sound was the quiet turning of a page as the hybrid drank in the infamous text. 

Finally, Caroline had enough. “KLauuuuussss.” She whined.

“Yeeeeesssss.” He replied cheekily.

In a ridiculously over-dramatic move, she flung her body dirsctly onto his torso. Her back laying on his chest in an awkward angle, her head hanging nearly off the side of the bed. He was startled by her sudden movement, dropping his book to the floor and letting out a breath as her body weight slammed his into the mattress. 

“I’m booooorrreeeedd!” she countered.

He couldn’t help but laugh, a full hearty thing, his arms coming around to encase her body as best he could in her current position. She straightened her body slightly over his, so her head was closely nuzzled by his neck. She looked upwards and back, rolling her eyes up to meet his. 

“I want your attention.” She said brazenly, and cute as could be.

He loved her like this, just a little needy for his regard. He was 1000 years old, but his insecurities still rarely got the better of him. Times like this, when his girl wanted nothing from him but his presence, his mindfulness: they were nice reminders that she didn’t want anything from him, she just wanted him.

“I am yours, my love. Now, what shall we do to entertain that sharp mind of yours?” 

“I don’t know, I’m just bored. I want to do something.” She said. So, what if she was acting a bit petulant, she had just finished a ten-page paper for crying out loud! She deserved whatever she wanted right now.

Moving his lips to the side of her forehead, he kissed once, twice, squinting his eyes as he mulled over ideas in his head. 

“Alright how about this,” he was suddenly excited about the prospects himself, “We throw on some clothes and make our way to Sajinqiao street. We pick up a late-night bite.” He smirked, alluding to both human food and human food, “And take a leisurely stroll through the gardens?” 

She hopped up, thrilled with his plan. “See, this is why I love you!”, rushing over to the vanity where he had tossed her top earlier.

“Good to know sweetheart.” He teased as he stood from the bed, coming up behind her as she began to dress. 

“And when we return,” his voiced dropped lower, “I am going to take you up against the railing on the balcony. Wouldn’t want you getting bored again, now would we?” He winked at her in the mirror.

How could she ever be bored with this man by her side?


	10. In Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request: KC communicating throughout TO and no magical baby (ft. trash!Klaus)

_Maybe one day, you’ll let me…_

She listened to this message whenever the world felt like it was crushing her, whenever she felt hopeless, whenever she felt alone. This was her guilty little reprieve from all the supernatural crap that she constantly felt inundated with.

She’d make some excuse to Elena to get out of the dorm and she’d listen to his lilting accent on repeat until she felt better, until she reminded herself that he’d always be there.

It was with the same desperation that had her doing the unthinkable. If anyone were to ask, she’d swear her finger accidentally hit the ‘Call Back’ button. 

It rang and rang, of course he wouldn’t answer. Gulping down her embarrassment, Caroline pulled the device from her ear, ready to hit the red button that would hopefully put an end to her shame.

Before her finger met the screen, “Hello, Sweetheart?”

She froze, just staring at her phone in shock, finger held mid air on its way to end the call. Should she do it? Should she really open up this door?

“Caroline, I can hear your breathing, love. Are you alright?” He asked softly.

With a deep gulp, she brought the phone back to her ear. 

“Klaus.” Was all she could conjure up to say.

They stayed silent for a minute or two: Klaus not wanting to scare her off but excited that she called him of her own accord, Caroline in disbelief that she actually did it.

As the silence stretched on, reaching far beyond the point of uncomfortable for Caroline, she finally spit out the words she probably shouldn’t have said. 

“I was just calling because, um, well, I, uhm………..” She took a calming breath.

“Sometimes I feel claustrophobic. I feel like everything around me starts closing in and I’m so overwhelmed and I’m screaming for it to stop but there’s nowhere to go. And I feel like I keep on getting smaller and smaller and my lungs can’t get enough air in them. I’ve just been feeling so…. _disconnected_ from everyone and everything lately.”

She spoke calmly, concisely.She was being vulnerable in this moment but she wasn’t shying away from him. She spoke to him as if they were close friends, he had half a mind to make sure she didn’t think he was Stefan or someone else.

He listened intently, analyzing how she could’ve come to feel this way and how he could make her feel better. So much for the bloody friends she seemed so loyal towards.

No one had ever found refuge in him, sought out his opinion on such delicate human feelings. He felt out of his depth but warmed that she felt she could find all of this in him.

“I feel almost numb sometimes, like I’m just floating along. I used to be so excited to experience life and now I just feel like I’m being dragged right through it.” The exhaustion in her voice upset him.

There was a breath between them as he contemplated his next words. “You’re too magnificent, Caroline. That you’ve subjected yourself to such feelings of desperation, all for your group of mediocre friends, is a travesty for the ages.” 

He spoke to her without judgment, only genuine care. “Do you remember the night I first fed you my blood?”

She chuckled softly, attempting to joke, “Yeah, hard to forget a vicious hybrid bite ordered by the big bad.” 

He smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood, but was serious as he spoke. “I meant every word, Caroline, big bad or not. The world is yours alone to make of what you will. You aren’t bound to trivial human conventions like college at the nearest state university. Nothing is tethering you to your unhappiness.”

She mulled over his words, knowing they were true. She hadn’t forgotten the words he spoke to her that night so long ago, she never forgot any of his words to her. They were sacred, moments she could analyze as her mind wandered in her day-to-day life.

His next words were nearly whispered, as if a deep secret between them, “I’ve felt like you’re feeling before, love. It’s what had me considering ending my existence in my darkest moments or trekking the Andes solo.”

His voice became stronger as he continued, “But you and I, Caroline, we’re fighters. We’ve been put down by other people before and yet like a phoenix we rise from the ashes and burn brighter than the very fires attempting to ruin us. You are strong, and bright. The world will bow before you one day. But, unlike me, they will do it by choice for you. I’m sure of it.

She nibbled her lip as she listened to him speak. She took a few moments to contemplate his words after he finished. She wasn’t back to being her completely bubbly self but she felt vastly better than she had 20 minutes ago.

“You’ve always shown me what’s really out there for me, always reminded me that there’s so much to still look forward to….. I think I was just really needing that. I-, I missed that.”

She had nearly admitted that she _missed him,_ and that had taken both of them aback.

The silence and magnitude of what she had nearly admitted was only growing, she had to end this conversation.

“Well, uhm, it’s late here so, uh, I think I’m gonna head to bed.”

“You can call again, Caroline. If you need to.” His words were rushed, although he hated how imbecilic he sounded because of it, but still trying to spew them out before she was gone.

She swallowed before she said her parting words. “That works both ways. If you ever need to, uh, talk, or anything.”

Before he could reply, Caroline hung up the phone.

— — —

He had last spoken to Caroline five months ago and since then he had tried to manifest another phone call from her. She had offered him the same thing that he had offered her; free reign to call one another in times of need.

So why did he feel like he was doing something wrong by simply reaching out? What if she was upset when she saw that it was him calling, what if she hadn’t been serious all those months back?

But he _was_ in a time of need. 

He couldn’t get Caroline out of his head. While he was the perfect picture of the big bad to his siblings and the wolves and Marcel, inside he was more unhappy here than he had been in a long time. The fulfillment he found in terrorizing and controlling people, defeating enemies, and monopolizing the power just didn’t seem to fill the void anymore.

There’s so many things in his city that he’d love to show her: food, arts, parties. He’d been thinking of talking to her, telling her about these things and seeking that peacefulness that her presence always brought him.

He had stowed away to his room with a bottle of bourbon and a bad attitude after an even worse day. He had been staring at her name in his contacts on and off for nearly an hour.

With a swig of whiskey, he pressed the call button. She probably wouldn’t even answer, he’s sure of it. He’d sit pathetically on the phone for 30 seconds or so as it rang and then he’d drink the bad day and the embarrassment away. 

“Klaus, hi.”

Well shit, he hadn’t exactly planned what to do if she actually did answer.

“Klaus? Hello?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, I believe I was given permission to call.” He began with trepidation.

She chuckled softly, “You’re right, I think I did say something like that.”

And just like that his day wasn’t so bad.

“I hope I’m not catching you at an inconvenient time.”

“No! No, not at all,” she replied and damn him, his chest swelled with her _eagerness_ to talk with him.

He stuttered then, realizing he didn’t really have anything to say.

“I was just needing a study break anyways.” She spoke, filling the silence.

“Ah yes, just like that another semester of school has passed. I’m sure things are going well.”

“Yes, I passed all my classes with flying colors. Some of the supernatural dramatics have been ironed out. I’m doing really well.”

He could just _hear_ how much more joyful her voice sounded compared to the last time they spoke. Good.

“What about you? I believe our deal was that we’d only call in times of need.” She teased before asking in a more serious tone, “Is everything okay?”

He loved that she cared.

“I suppose it depends on your definition of ‘time of need’.” He said vaguely.

“Well, lucky for you, _my_ definition is vast and wide. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about all of the things I’d rather escape when I have your attention? I think I’d much rather just enjoy this.” 

He was so soft, so delicate with all of his words tonight. She realized just how much his situation must be taking a toll on him and she found herself sympathizing with him.

And so with the desire to turn the Hybrid’s mood around, she talked with him about anything she could conjure up. 

They spoke about her major and career opportunities she’s considered. He debriefed her on Rebekah’s dramas. She’d tell him about something intriguing she had learned and he’d tell her every last thing about it he could. 

Before either one knew it, they had almost hit the two hour mark. It was late for both of them, and they both knew a farewell was looming.

“Thank you, Caroline, for answering.”

“I never thanked you, either. For the same thing.” She responded.

Silence loomed between them, both not wanting to end the call.

“It would be selfish of me to monopolize more of your time tonight, Caroline.”

“Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Klaus.”

“Goodnight, Caroline.”

— — —

She had she had been the first on to text, a picture of a bar called “White Oak” along with a joke about it being his worst nightmare.

He had sent her a list of better places for her to go in her area.

He texted her that he had a lovely bottle of drug that she would enjoy.

She sent him a picture of the cheap rosé that lived in her mini fridge.

It started just here and there, until they were texting constantly. And the calls became more frequent, too. Once every other month they’d talk on the phone and decompress over everything that had built up. She was getting comfortable with their constant contact. Maybe too comfortable.

— — —

She had been accepted for a very prestigious internship. Every late night, every frustration and irritation….she had done it.

And there was only one person she cared to tell.

So, outside of the little schedule they had fallen into, Caroline called him.

It rang and rang, something she wasn’t used to anymore. These days either of them answered by the second ring or so, but the tone kept rolling on in her ear.

“Caroline, sweetheart. You haven’t caught me at a great time.” Klaus huffed into the phone finally.

“Oh shoot, sorry.” She began to apologize before hearing a voice from his end of the line.

“Who is that? Klaus? Come back inside.” A female voice called out to him.

Suddenly her cheeks flushed, “Oh, uh, gosh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called.”

He went to speak again, to clarify, but she cut him off.

“Really, it’s fine. I’ll just call back later!” And with that she hung up.

Okay, so Klaus was with a woman. Klaus was being called back inside somewhere by a woman. So what?

She felt embarrassed for some reason. But she had no reason to be. At least not a valid one.

— — —

It took her a week to call again, after all she had no right to be affronted by the situation. 

It was his business, so what if he didn’t want to share it with her. She still wanted to share her business with him, and she couldn’t wait to tell him her news.

She dialed his number and waited as it rang.Once, twice, and then went to voicemail. He had cancelled her incoming call.

In all the time they had been talking, not once had a call gone unanswered or a text not responded to. 

Her cheeks grew hot and her heart kind of stung. She felt….. _rejected._

She went to bed silently that night, numbness washing over her as she tried to contemplate why he would deny her call and why she would be left feeling this way.

— — —

He had declined her call. She didn’t answer his next two in the days following. He was worried. 

Camille had caught him on the phone with Caroline, something he didn’t want to happen. He had been trying to schmooze her to use her against Marcel. She couldn’t know about Caroline. 

Caroline was his reprieve from the real world, his solace from the hell he dealt with daily. No one was allowed to know about her, no one could have the chance to see his soft side like that.

The next time Caroline called, Camille was once again in his way of answering. He was desperate to hear her voice and dying to know why she was calling outside of their normal routine. But he couldn’t answer, and so he hit the red button to stop the ringing.

He had called back later not once but twice, no answer. He was worried, what if he had ruined all of their progress in the past months.

Perhaps it was best to let Caroline reach out when she felt most comfortable. He sent her a text, the last one he would send her for a long while.

_I’m sorry to have missed your call. I hope all is well. Always here. -Klaus_

— — —

It had been over a year. 

He fought calling her everyday. He had messed up. They were friends, real ones, and he had ruined it so quickly. But if she didn’t want him to reach out, he wouldn’t.

He was in the middle of a meeting with the wolves one day when his phone began to ring. He pulled his sleek phone from his back pocket and took one look at the screen before freezing.

That name he had dreamed of seeing pop up on his screen again for months finally looked back at him. Like an elated teenager he was both excited and terrified. He couldn’t breathe and he was making a fool of himself in front of the wolves.

Without a thought he flashed off, far, as far as he could get before it went to voicemail. He answered as abruptly as he stopped running.

“Caroline?” He answered. _Smooth_

_“_ Klaus, hi.” She spoke into the phone.

Should he start? She called, perhaps he should let her speak. 

“It’s good to hear from you, love.” He decided on.

“Yeah, I know. It’s been awhile.”

The silence stretched on.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” she started, “I was upset that day when I heard that woman call for you. And I was hurt when you declined my call the next day.”

“Caroline, let me explain_”

“No, please. Just let me get this out, okay. Like I said, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” She cut him off.

“I’ve taken advantage of you, how you treat me. And I fully expected to have your full attention. And when I didn’t get it I kinda acted out. We’re friends. That’s it. I was acting crazy and I’ve been a drama queen and I don’t like not talking to you. So can we please go back to talking again?”

He chortled into the phone, elated at her desire to speak with him again but always bittersweet to hear that she only desire his friendship and nothing else. 

“I’ve missed you love.”

“I’ve missed you too, Klaus”

It felt like something was clawing at him, dying to be set free. He knew he was setting himself up once again for rejection but he finally got her back, he just needed to say it.

“We can’t be friends Caroline, we’ll never be just friends. Because friends don’t dream about their friends the way I dream of you. Good friends shouldn’t be hoping that someday, somehow, we’ll be allowed to cross those boundaries.”

He heard nothing but her breath for what felt like eons, it was killing him. He prepared for rejection.

“When I heard that woman’s voice over the phone it felt like someone splashed cold water on me. It felt like a betrayal. Because the truth is, Klaus, I’ve considered you mine for a long time.”

He gasped.

“I dream of you too, of us. I know we aren’t just friends. And I’m scared, but I don’t want to be just friends with you. I-, I want more than that.”

More silence, so much goddamn silence. She began to backtrack.

“Uh, this is a lot to process. Maybe we should-“

“Chicago.” He cut her off. ”Your semester is nearly over. Next week, meet me in Chicago. Please. I need to see you. We can talk, work things out from here.”

He could’ve lived an entire eternity in the seconds it took for her to answer. “Okay, Chicago”

He could’ve sang. Suddenly a week felt like far too long. 

“And Klaus,” she began her parting words to him, “I can’t wait”


End file.
